Divided Family
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter decided the only person he would trust to help him complete the job Albus Dumbledore gave him, was his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter normally would not take any notice of anything the divination teacher said. But when she explained how she entered the room of requirement, then before she knew what was going on, she was thrown out by a person who seemed to be celebrating. Harry knew something serious was going on. He still believed it had something to do with Draco Malfoy, a student who had taken the dark mark and had some big job to do. If Trelawney was right and it was Malfoy in the room of requirement, then it meant the blond either finished the job or his plans were finished. Harry decided to forget about how he was supposed to see Dumbledore. He was now determined to get into the room.

He planned to send Trelawney to the headmaster so she would tell him what happened. Then he heard her talk about the interview she had with Dumbledore to get the job as divination teacher. Harry was standing completely still as waves of shock washed over him. He couldn't think of anything else apart from what he had just heard, and what had been kept from him.

From his first year he lost his respect for the headmaster because he allowed Snape to treat the students cruelly. It disgusted Harry that Snape was allowed to act like that. He also lost his respect for the rest of the staff as they just seemed to go along with it.

But now, Harry finally found out just who was responsible for relaying the prophecy to Voldemort, which sent the dark wizard after his family. His parent's had been murdered, all because Snape had told Voldemort the first half of a prophecy. What made Harry more furious was the fact that Albus Dumbledore knew it was Snape and still hired him and allowed him to belittle Harry. Not just Harry, he knew there were other kids inside Hogwarts that were victims of Voldemort. He knew Susan bones had lost most of her family, yet Snape had been a death eater at the time, and was allowed to treat her terribly. For all Harry knew Snape had been one of the death eaters that had murdered her family. Then you have Neville Longbottom. Harry knew who the two death eaters were that cursed Neville's parents, but Sirius had told him there were other death eaters there, one could have been Snape. His victims' families were inside Hogwarts and he was allowed to be cruel to them.

It was right then that Harry knew he hated Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape just as much as he hated Voldemort. He wanted the three of them dead, along with Peter Pettigrew, and a few others. But he hoped he was the one that killed the four that had been responsible for his rotten life.

Harry felt like running all the way to the headmaster's office and cursing the old man. But then he remembered what else Trelawney said. Someone, probably Malfoy, was inside the room of requirement. He needed to find out just what made Malfoy happy, then he would speak with the old man. He told Trelawney to go see the headmaster that he had something important to do before his meeting with Dumbledore. The divination teacher could tell Harry was angry, but also serious, so she left him alone and headed for the headmaster's office.

Harry pulled his cloak out, slipped it over himself then stood just past where the door normally appeared. He knew he could be waiting for a while, and decided to work on some plans. First was to contact his girlfriend and hoped she was alone or she could get away.

'Ginny Weasley,' Harry whispered into his mirror. When she didn't answer straight away, he figured she was in the common room so he decided to give her a few minutes and hope she felt her mirror vibrate.

'Harry, what's going on?'

Harry grinned as he saw Ginny's face appear in the mirror, 'A lot is going on, but for now can you activate the other mirror. I'll explain later, but I need to know what he does when I don't turn up.'

'Okay,' Ginny quickly activate the other mirror, 'Why aren't you up there though?'

'I'll explain soon, but I have more reason to hate that man than before. Right now though I'm hiding under my cloak near the room of requirement. Trelawney was trying to hide her sherry bottles when she heard someone in there, laughing. The person threw her out.'

'Malfoy.'

'It has to be. So I'm waiting until he leaves then I'll find out what he's up to. Trelawney mentioned how the room looked, it's like when I hid the book.'

'So if you concentrate on the same thing you did before, then you'll be able to find out what the ferret is up to.'

'Exactly. It might take a while though so don't expect me back for some time. Keep listening to the old man.'

'He's talking to himself now, but it sounds like his rambling, apart from wondering where you are.'

'Okay, keep listening, I'll either see you in the common room or I'll call you on the mirror.'

'Do that if it takes too long, I might need to join you so there are two of us searching.'

'Alright, if it takes too long then I'll call you back. Let me know what Dumbledore has to say though. If I don't answer straight away you'll know I can't.'

'I know, just be careful.'

'I will, I'm keeping my cloak over myself. Oh, and Malfoy used the instant darkness powder when Trelawney was in there. I think we need to talk to the twins.'

'I'll send them an owl tomorrow.'

Harry and Ginny cut the connection on the mirror. Harry hoped Ginny heard Dumbledore say something important. He seemed to ramble a lot when he was alone, but he also speaks when he's trying to work things out.

Even though Dumbledore had been showing him memories of Voldemort, and told Harry he could tell Ron and Hermione, Harry never told them because he couldn't trust them. He had told his girlfriend though. She was of the same opinion, she didn't trust Dumbledore, nor Hermione, or her brother. She had heard some of the things Ron had said about Harry when his name came out of the goblet of fire. Naturally she told Harry. Even though she was telling on her brother, she knew Harry deserved to know. But she also hoped Harry would realise he could trust her and one day see her a girl and not just Ron's little sister. Harry had told her he realised she was a very pretty girl when she went to the yule ball with Neville, but at the time Harry had too much on his mind. The same happened the following year, so again Harry never thought about anything personal, not when Voldemort had returned and the minister along with the Daily Prophet were making him out to be insane.

But Harry had begun to talk to Ginny more during the triwizard tournament. She helped him look up spells and thanks to her sneakiness, she had been able to find out what the tasks were. It had been Ginny's idea for Harry to use his broom to try and get past the dragon. But if it didn't work, Ginny had been able to get enough information from Charlie on how to subdue a dragon. The broom worked though, but what people didn't realise was Harry didn't use his Firebolt. Harry and Ginny said it was not worth risking such an expensive broom for something Harry didn't even want to be part of. Between the two of them, they got one of the Slytherin's Nimbus 2001 brooms, then did some transfiguration on it so it would resemble Harry's Firebolt. They knew eventually the spells would stop working, but Harry only needed it until he either got past the dragon to get the egg, or gave up and use some of the spells that Ginny had learned from Charlie.

Right after Harry had got past the dragon, Ron and Hermione tried to apologise, Ginny hexed both of them. But Harry told them right there in front of everyone that he would never forgive them, not like he had before. It was from then on that he never spent any time with them and only spoke to them when he had no choice. He was never friendly when he had been forced to speak to them, and they soon realised Harry really wouldn't forgive them. It didn't stop them trying.

It was right after Dumbledore had told Harry that he could tell Hermione and Ron what their meetings were about that Harry became suspicious, not just of Dumbledore, but of his two former best friends. The headmaster must have known that Harry wasn't spending any time with them, yet he wanted Harry to confide in them. When he went to the Burrow, he would spend his time with Ginny, sometimes the twins as well, but he completely ignore Ron and Hermione if she was there.

Harry had been forced to put up with Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld place before his fifth year but again he never spoke to them or spend time with them, he spent most of his time with Sirius or with Ginny. He had refused to sleep in the room with Ron and took his trunk into Sirius' room, and his godfather had shown Harry his brother's room. After a few household spells, the room was clean and Harry would have some privacy.

It was due to luck Harry wasn't at Privet drive when two dementors turned up during the holidays before his fifth year. Harry decided he wasn't going to put up with the Dursley's, especially when he knew he wasn't safe. Harry and Ginny spoke while he was in the hospital. Even though Dumbledore said Harry would be safer at Privet drive, Harry and Ginny didn't believe it. They had worked on some plans which allowed Harry to sneak away the first night. He was able to stay at the Leaky Cauldron but he had been disguised so no one recognised him. Ginny had come up with the idea of Harry dying his hair but changed it to rinses that way he could keep changing the colour until he was due to return to Hogwarts. Since he couldn't use magic out of Hogwarts which meant he couldn't use the hair colour changing charm, using the colour rinses worked perfectly. She also suggested he use make up to cover his scar. It was the first day at the Leaky Cauldron that he had the idea of getting rid of his glasses. He would keep his old ones but he was going to ask the optometrist if he could have plain glass put in them. Harry figured people should see him as they are used to, then he could hide while using contact lenses and having different coloured hair. It worked well. No one recognised Harry the entire time he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron and walked around Diagon alley.

He got an owl from Arthur Weasley about the dementors and asked if he was okay. In the letter though Arthur said the order would be picking him up. But Harry decided not to wait. He didn't want anyone but Ginny to know he hadn't been staying at Privet drive. Ginny had been able to sneak the note that Dumbledore had given the twins, the secret of where headquarters were. So Harry packed his stuff then used his broom to fly to Grimmauld place. He stood outside, under his cloak, since he knew there could be death eaters around it was safer to stay under the cloak. When he saw the door open, he took the cloak off and approached the people coming from the house.

Harry almost laughed at the shocked looks he got from the order members who were assigned to picking him up. They all asked how he found the place that was under the fidelius charm. All Harry said was his godfather had mentioned his home to him the year before. For some reason Harry still remembered even with the fidelius charm. But as Harry said when people questioned him how he was able to remember without being told by the secret keeper, Harry said it must be one of those miracles, like when he survived the killing curse.

Harry got to spend a few weeks with Sirius and he snuck away to talk to Ginny. They finally admitted they liked each other, but didn't want a hassle if anyone tried to interfere. Ginny knew her mum would and Harry knew the old man would. So they decided to let everyone believe they were just friends, at least for now. It was towards the end of the year when they finally allowed everyone to know they were dating. Ginny had hexed Ron a dozen times before he finally stopped interfering with her relationship with Harry.

When Dumbledore had sent Snape to tell Harry he would be taking private lessons, Harry hexed Snape and said he would never listen to a cowardly death eater like Snape. If the old man wanted Harry to learn occlumency, he would take those lessons from Sirius and no one else. Harry left Snape with painful boils as he joined Ginny in the room he was using. He knew he would hear from Dumbledore, but he could not get in trouble for hexing Snape, or a teacher. It was the holidays and if they made a big deal of it, Harry would leave. Harry knew Dumbledore would never allow him to leave, so nothing was said about his attack on Snape, which made Harry, Ginny and Sirius laugh.

As Harry sat under his cloak outside the room of requirement, he thought about that time at headquarters and what he and Ginny had found out. His cousin, Dudley, and his bullying friends ended up kissed, but it made people question why dementors were in a muggle area. The ministry tried to cover it up, then tried to say Harry had something to do with it. Dumbledore and two auror friends of his explained to the minister that Harry was staying with friends in London at the time and there was plenty of proof, including two aurors who had seen him. Word leaked about the dementors and many were now started to question the minister especially since the dementors were normally under the ministries control. Harry and Ginny would never tell any of them that he hadn't even been at Little Whinging. They had a lot of secrets, and with the way things were going, they would have many more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was only half an hour later that Harry saw the door open to the room of requirement. He didn't move or make a sound. Even though he was wearing his invisibility cloak, he still didn't want to accidentally move in case Malfoy heard him. He was positive it was Malfoy that had been using the room, he just hadn't seen him, now he had proof. Harry also knew someone could be with him inside the room.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the room, the door disappeared before he walked away. Harry waited until the blond left the corridor before he stood up.

He walked back and forth, thinking about what he did when he needed to hide the potions book. The door appeared and Harry hurried inside. Only then did he remove the cloak. He was pleased to see the room looked the same when he had brought the halfblood princes book to the room, and he saw the bottles that Trelawney had dropped when she was thrown out of the room. He planned to get the book while he was here.

'Ginny.'

'I'm here Harry, I've been waiting in case you called.'

'I just got into the room. I'm going to begin search and see if I can find out what the ferret has been up to. I'm also going to get the book back. I really don't care what Hermione says.'

'Hermione is just pissed that you're better at potions than her since you started using the book. But you can change the cover, then at least Snape won't recognise it, neither will Hermione.'

'Good idea. Okay, did the old man say anything important?'

'Yes, he's leaving the castle tonight to get one of those horcruxes. He wanted you to go with him so the plan for later would be perfect. He realised you weren't coming so he told Snape and McGonagall he would be gone for a couple of hours. When McGonagall left though, he told Snape he would arrive back on the astronomy tower, and he was to make sure the students were safe. Oh, he did contact the Order, they began turning up about ten minutes ago. He plans to leave in about half an hour.'

'Then he expects something to happen while he's gone. But I wonder what plan he was on about.'

'I don't know but I'm glad you're not involved.'

'So am I, I've had enough of his so called plans. But in case something happens, keep alert and be ready to gather the DA from Gryffindor in case they might be needed. Oh, go into my trunk and get the Felix Felisus. Keep it on you. If I see or hear anything I'll let you know. If we have to fight, then I want to make sure you and I have the potion so we're got an advantage. I would know it was safer with you than in my trunk.'

'I'll get it now, all the boys are in the common room. Hermione has made Ron do his homework, while Neville, Dean and Seamus are playing gobstones.'

'Okay, I'm not sure how long I'll be but I'll call again in half an hour if I'm still at it.'

'Okay, I love you.'

'I love you too Gin, be careful.'

'You too.'

Harry cut the connection then figured he would get the book first since he knew where it was. But he would look at everything as he was making his way to the wardrobe he hid the book in.

When Harry got to the wardrobe, he ended up sitting on the floor, staring. It took him a minute to pull himself together, then took the mirror out of his pocket.

'Ginny.'

'You said half an hour, it's only been a few minutes. I was just about to head up to your dorm room. What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's right,' Harry turned the mirror, 'Can you see that?'

'It looks like a tiara on an ugly bust.'

Harry turned the mirror back, 'It looks like the diadem, the one Dumbledore believes is a horcrux.'

'Holy shit, it was here, all this time.'

'Yeah, I'll conjure a bag to put it in, but I don't plan on touching it until we can figure out if it might hurt us. We know Dumbledore got hurt because of the ring, this could do the same.'

'Yeah, better to be safe than sorry.'

'I'll do that now, then continue on and hope I find what Malfoy was working on. Talk to you in half an hour unless I'm back.'

'I'll be here.'

Harry cut the connection, he conjured a bag then placed the bag on the floor. He moved further back then carefully levitated the diadem off the bust and into the bag. He could feel the pull, like it wanted him to use it. Harry shook himself then made sure the bag was closed and charmed before he approached.

'Definitely dark magic,' Harry carefully picked up the bag, but he didn't feel the same pull, so he slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed his book, put that in his pocket then turned to continue on. He could tell where the ferret had been as he left footprints in the dust, but there were also tools around, a hammer was one of the tools. He never thought a purebloods like Draco Malfoy would use a hammer. 'I wonder, should I call Ginny again?' Harry shook his head, Ginny would be sneaking up to his dorm to get the lucky potion.

'If this is what Malfoy was looking at in Borgin and Burkes, then he was happy, it must mean something. Dobby,' Harry called.

'Master Harry called Dobby.'

'I did, do you know what this cabinet is? You see, there's one identical in a shop in Knockturn alley and I want to make sure they aren't dangerous.'

'This is vanishing cabinet Master Harry. There is usually two, and you can move between the two. I remember old mean master talking about a fellow student who was found in the cabinet, but weeks after he disappeared.'

'I remember that. The twins said they shoved him in a cabinet. Okay, thanks Dobby. I can take it from here,' Harry waited until the elf left then opened the door of the cabinet, 'Malfoy expects to bring Voldemort here, then I have to make sure he doesn't make it.'

Harry thought over some of the dark spells he read up on when he snuck around Grimmauld place. He and Ginny had the same belief, to fight dark wizards who use dark spells, you had to know them and recognise the spell. They even said they would use them if it meant saving their lives and lives of innocent people, like kids.

Harry remembered one spell that would destroy someone's mind. Harry decided to use that but also change the spells on the cabinet. He didn't want Voldemort or the death eater to know anything was wrong, so the ones using the cabinet had to disappear. But they wouldn't appear at Hogwarts like they expected. Normally they would come through one cabinet and come out of the other, Harry had to change that so they went into one cabinet but they would appear as if by a port key, somewhere else. Sometimes Harry thought dark spells weren't all bad or evil, but they were useful. He had learned to make port key's after seeing Dumbledore make one. Harry and Ginny both felt that knowing how to make a port key could be needed, if they ever found themselves trapped somewhere. The spells on the cabinet was basically the portus charm, just attached to both the cabinets instead of taking you to different places.

It took Harry nearly an hour to make the cabinet send whoever used it to Diagon alley. First he needed to place the portus charm on the inside of the cabinet, along with the destination. He would have liked to send them to the ministry, but there were too many supporters inside the ministry. Right now there was no one in Diagon alley, where there were only a few at the ministry, who could end up killed if these spells didn't work. Then Harry realised it might be tomorrow or the next day when Voldemort or his death eaters planned to come through. He didn't want innocent people killed. He decided to change the destination to the ministry. When they appeared at the ministry at least aurors were there if they didn't have their minds destroyed. Once he had the destination, then he cast the curse that would destroy the minds of anyone that used the cabinet. He knew he could use some type of dark curse that would kill them, but Harry thought they would be getting off too easily, they deserve to suffer for some of the things they did.

Harry grinned as he hurried from the room of requirement. But he had seen some things that might come in handy and thought him and Ginny could go through the place before the end of the school year. Harry used his cloak again to sneak up to the astronomy tower to wait for the old man. Harry wanted to find out if he found a horcrux, he also needed to know how to destroy one. He contacted Ginny again to explain what he was doing, she agreed with him then told him she had the potion.

Harry sat behind the pillar and under his cloak. He didn't believe the old man could see him through the cloak, but somehow he seemed to know Harry, Ron and Hermione were under it while in Hagrid's hut back in second year. Harry did have Sirius check it for any type of charms, it came up clean. Sirius did give Harry an idea on how Dumbledore could see him through an invisibility cloak, his glasses. Dumbledore might have put some type of charm on his glasses which allows him to see through the cloak or any type of invisible charm, like the disillusionment charm. It would work like Mad-eye's eye. So far it was the only thing that made sense to Harry, and Sirius never found any other way that would work. Before Sirius died he did read a book about invisibility cloaks, and the only thing that would reveal someone would be a spoken spell that reveals human's.

Either way Harry wasn't going to take the chance, so he made sure he was concealed behind the large pillar. He could see every part if he needed to, for now he was just going on plans while he waited for the old man to arrive.

Harry knew Dumbledore was dying, thanks to the mirror he had been able to plant in the headmaster's office when he had one of his meetings with the old man. Dumbledore's note's always had the password that way Harry could just let himself in. Harry had been lucky, Dumbledore wasn't in his office when Harry arrived, but neither was Fawkes. He probably wasn't there because Harry arrived ten minutes early. Harry pretended to look around the office then snuck the mirror, which was small, in between all the weird silver instruments that sat on another table in the office and none of the portraits noticed anything. One of the instruments concealed it unless you moved right to the table. He never got a perfect view of Dumbledore when he was at his desk, but he could hear him and that's what Harry wanted.

As Harry sat, he wondered again what this plan was that the old man mentioned to Snape. Before he could think much on it, the old man appeared out of nowhere. He was shocked when he saw how weak Dumbledore was, and how he seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

'Just a bit more time for Severus to get here and win the wand. Then I know Tom will never own it,' Slbus said as he sagged to the ground.

Harry decided he needed to do something. He used his freeze power, and the moment Dumbledore was frozen, he cast the disarming charm. Harry caught the wand then looked around to find something he could transfigure into a wand. He made sure to stay out of Dumbledore's sight that way if he could see through the cloak, he would not be able to identify Harry. He was lucky, he found a bunch of leaves and twigs that had blown in and got stuck in the corner. It took Harry a few tries but he got one of the twigs to look just like Dumbledore's wand. He planned to destroy the fake wand but for now it was needed. Dumbledore and Snape might believe there was someone there with them if the wand was destroyed before Snape arrived. Harry had the real wand, but he hoped he could make it seem like Dumbledore had been in some type of fight, and lost. Harry stayed out of the old man's eye sight while he slipped the fake wand into his pocket. He also began to feel around trying to find the horcrux, if he found it. Harry did find it, a locket. He quickly slipped that into his bag then once he was sure he was covered and hidden, he un-froze the old man.

What Harry saw next should have shocked him, but it didn't. It did give him the perfect opportunity though and he wasn't going to miss out. Now some of the people he hated had been dealt with. He also knew this might be the perfect opportunity to get the sword. He had the password from the note he got earlier that day and he had the cloak so no one will see him sneak into the headmaster's office. This was the perfect time and he wasn't going to waste it. Just before he left the astronomy tower, he made sure the fake wand was broken and burnt. Harry made sure that most of the fake wand was reduced to ash, just a small bit of the handle was still intact. It will show people that Dumbledore had been in a fight, and lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry told Ginny to meet him in the common room, that he had a lot to tell her, but also, that he needed an alibi. Ginny came up with one straight away. Since she had been in her dorm room, alone, she would tell anyone that asked that Harry was with her. When Harry asked how he was supposed to get to the girls dorm when the stairs were charmed, Ginny surprised him with her answer. It made Harry laugh, but also gave him ideas. Ginny had explained that it was the twins that discovered the truth and used it quite often. Now all Harry had to do was sneak into Ginny's room, and no one would see him in Gryffindor tower. They planned to tell anyone that asked that they used this often so they could spend time alone, mainly doing their homework, but sometimes they just wanted some privacy. This might be the first time Harry had really snuck into the girl's dorm rooms, but no one would know that.

Ginny grinned as she saw Harry outside her window, hovering on his broom. Harry chuckled as the window opened and he climbed through.

'I wish the twins told me about this before.'

'I thought they did that's why I never mentioned it to you. I also wasn't sure you wanted to get caught in my room.'

'This time I would rather get caught in your room then for some to believe I was involved in what happened tonight.'

'Let's get behind the curtains in case anyone comes in, then cast the muffliato. Yours is stronger than mine.'

'First hide this in your trunk,' Harry handed Ginny the sword of Gryffindor along with the bag that had the diadem and locket in it. She instantly put them in her secret compartment. Harry had bought himself and Ginny new trunks when he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, then Ginny had help from the twins to make her trunk look like her old one so no one would get suspicious. They knew Ron would make a fuss about Ginny getting a new trunk and he didn't.

Harry and Ginny sat on her bed, she closed the curtains then Harry cast the muffliato charm.

'Tell me everything including how you got the sword.'

'Okay, first I got the horcrux and book, the horcrux is in that bag. I also found out what Malfoy was up to as well, I've taken care of it.'

'That's good, but what was it?'

'A vanishing cabinet. Remember when I told you I followed Malfoy while your mum was occupied in the twins shop.'

'Right, he went to Knockturn alley, no surprise really.'

'Right, but I couldn't really see what he was looking at. He was standing beside a big cabinet. Dobby told me they come in pairs and you can travel between both.'

'He was going to bring Voldemort in,' Ginny said sounding surprised.

'Him or death eaters. I made sure to curse it with one of those dark curses I found in the Black library, the ones that can be put on objects. I also worked the portus charm that would take them to the ministry. Since it allowed people to travel between the two, I only had to add a new destination with the portus charm, and make it continuously take someone the moment they appeared in this cabinet. I'll remove that tomorrow or just destroy the cabinet. So if anyone came through tonight, they ended up with their minds destroyed before they were sent to the ministry. But the good news is that since they have to come through one at a time, none of them will know until someone finds them at the ministry, then it would need to be someone that can contact Voldemort. It might only end up being three or four, but to get rid of any of them is good. They would have no idea until they arrive, none of them, not unless Voldemort can sense something through the dark mark. If he did send some through, he would probably send some of his most dangerous first, like Lestrange, hopefully Peter.'

'That's great, I'm glad you were able to change the charms on it. Do you think some tried to come through tonight?'

'Dumbledore had the Order here, Snape must have told him there was a chance, or he told the old man they were definitely coming. I find it hard to believe Dumbledore would leave knowing they might turn up. Voldemort himself might have decided to come through, which would put all the students, staff and Order in danger. I would say Snape told him it was a possibility so he was just being prepared. But some more good news, since Malfoy did this and I changed it, he will get blamed. Now if Voldemort came through the wars basically over. If it was death eaters and they disappeared then Voldemort would be really angry with Malfoy. Either way I think we have or about to get rid of some dangerous death eaters. We just don't know how many. We don't even know if it's going to be tonight. It could be set up for tomorrow night or another day.'

'Let's hope you're right and it's tonight. But you wouldn't need an alibi for that, so what else happened?'

'Okay, as I said I was going up to the astronomy tower to wait for the old man. I wanted to see if he found a horcrux. He did, but it was a fake. I checked it, no dark magic on it at all. The thing is, we don't know who did it. I don't even know if the old man knew it was a fake. He looked really weak so he must have gone through something while getting the locket so he might not have had time to check for dark magic. But what is amazing is I know where the true locket is, Grimmauld place. The one Dumbledore found is identical to the one we tried to open, and the one Kreacher took. I'll speak with him later. Anyway, Dumbledore was weak and looked like he was dying. But he said something that sort of gave me a shiver and I don't know why. He was waiting for Snape to get there and disarm him, it would stop Tom from getting the wand. I froze him, disarmed him then transfigured a twig into a fake wand. When it was over I destroyed it, like he was in a fight and lost,' Harry pulled out the wand to show Ginny.

'So for some reason he wanted to make sure Voldemort didn't get hold of this, but he wanted Snape to own it.'

'I read a bit about wands after mine and Voldemort's wands connected in the graveyard. Now it did say we can use other people's wands, but a wand that chose us or we won in a duel will work better. If there is something special about this wand then he wanted Snape to get it before Voldemort.'

'Which means he believed Voldemort could beat him and win the wand, probably because of his cursed hand. We still don't know what's so special about it.'

'And it's not like we can ask Ollivander since he was taken. I don't know anyone else that might know anything about wands. I do feel a connection, it's like my holly wand so disarming him made the wand mine.'

'Let's leave it for now. But if they suspect you at all, then you shouldn't keep it with your things. Leave it in my trunk.'

'Do it now before anyone comes in.'

Ginny quickly opened the secret compartment of her trunk then slipped the wand in. She sealed it again then got back on her bed.

'Now, alibi and the sword.'

'Right, well the sword was just because it was the perfect opportunity and no one will figure out I have it or even if it was taken. I'll explain in a minute. Snape turned up, with Malfoy, but Snape killed Dumbledore. We know he was dying, we also know that Snape was the one that stopped the curse spreading. He saved the old man that night, now he kills him, why?'

'I don't know, but he told Snape where he was going to be and he wanted Snape to get the wand. Maybe they planned this. We don't know much about this curse, it might have rendered him senile, or caused a great deal of pain before he died so he wanted a quick and painless death.'

'Makes sense. Okay, let's assume they planned this, it doesn't change anything. Snape is still out for himself and he had Malfoy with him. We also heard them talking about the job Voldemort gave Malfoy. I would say Snape was playing both sides until he knew who would win. It doesn't matter now, I decided it was the perfect opportunity to…deal with them. When Snape killed the old man, he ended up going over the railing. I decided to do the same with those two, but I made sure they were dead before I levitated them over. I froze them, used their wands to cast the spells, but made sure only Snape's used the killing curse. Once they were dead they went over the side, and I destroyed the fake wand I made so it would look like the old man lost a fight.'

'We already said we wanted both of them dead Harry, and they deserved to die. Okay, I get what you mean about the sword. No one saw you and hardly anyone knows the sword is up there. So you've got the alibi, how about we make it look good.'

Harry grinned, he removed the muffliato spell, shrunk his broom and put it in his robe pocket. He didn't want anyone using this as an excuse to take his Firebolt. He quickly called Dobby and had him bring him one of the old school brooms. Once he had it, he placed it on the floor beside the bed before he pulled off his shoes. The broom was just in case he was asked and they didn't believe the lie he and Ginny were going to use. Either way they had proof that Harry was with Ginny for the last few hours.

Harry made sure his buttons on his shirt were undone and he looked messy. Ginny did the same then they lay together snogging. Even though they could never get enough of each other, they would use this to make it seem like Harry had been here for a few hours.

In between kissing and a bit of touching, Harry and Ginny did talk. They kept their voices low but also listened so they would know when someone might be coming towards the fifth year dorm room.

The moment they heard footsteps, Harry ended up on his back, Ginny on top of him and they were kissing heatedly. But they made sure their hands were all over each other.

'Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, stop this at once.'

Harry and Ginny acted well. They jumped apart before Ginny climbed off Harry which allowed him to stand up.

'How did you get in her potter?'

'Ginny levitated me,' Harry shrugged, 'There's nowhere we can be talk quietly without all the noise. Usually I just do my homework here since it is quieter.'

'I will be charming the stairway to stop one of the girls from levitating a boy over the stairs. But tell me Potter, how long have you been here?'

'Since right after I saw Trelawney, which was about twenty minutes after dinner finished. I got a note from Dumbledore, but I got delayed by Trelawney who said she was attacked. I was able to talk her into going to see the headmaster. When she left I came straight up here since I figured Dumbledore would have to deal with what happened to Trelawney. If he still wanted to see me, he would send a house elf with another note.'

'Miss Weasley?'

'Harry and I usually do our homework here, before we get to some snogging. I thought it was about half an hour after dinner, but I wasn't really watching the time.'

'Fine, twenty points from each of you. Now back to your dorm room Potter.'

Harry quickly picked up his shoes and bag then hurried out of the room. A heap of girls were all giggling outside the door. Hermione pursed her lips, but Harry ignored her like he usually did. He hurried up to his dorm and then straight to the bathroom to shower. After the room of requirement then the astronomy tower and what took place there, Harry needed a long hot shower. He still never got around to telling Ginny what Trelawney told him about Snape, he forgot all about it because he was enjoying his time kissing her. He would call her later, using the mirrors. They usually spoke just before going to sleep, Harry would explain that bit of information about Snape when he called her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

As Harry stood under the shower, he had to smile. The alibi worked, McGonagall believed Harry and Ginny had been fooling around on Ginny's bed in the girls dorm room. He had to smile at his girlfriend's devious mind. Now no one would ever suspect Harry had anything to do with Snape or Malfoy's death, or even Dumbledore, especially since Harry had used their wands. If they checked the last spells the wands used, they will find Snape's had cast two killing curses and Malfoy's had cast the cruciatus curse. Harry had no idea if they had cast those spells before, he really didn't care. If anyone questioned the portraits then again Harry was safe, he had used his cloak apart from when he was talking to Trelawney.

Three people Harry wanted taken care of are now gone. Even though he wanted Snape to be known as the one to kill the old man, he wanted everyone to realise that Draco Malfoy was also dark. He also thought he could rub this in Hermione's face. She had been trying to convince Harry that Draco had not become a death eater and taken the dark mark. Harry knew differently.

Harry would love to be able to tell everyone that Snape killed Dumbledore, but then they would know he was there. With someone as important as Dumbledore being killed then the aurors should investigate. But if they check Snape's wand they will see he was the only one to cast the killing curse.

Harry also began to think about this power he had, he could freeze anything. He knew this power was going to be needed if he had a chance at killing Voldemort. He just had to work on how to use it on the man. He thought about when he discovered this gift. Harry had been using his cloak and had the map opened. He was going to meet Sirius in the shrieking shack. As he made his way down through the castle, he saw Ginny's name, but with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's names. He hurried to where she was and found them ready to rape her. He had thrust his hand out as if to cast a spell, yet his wand was in his pocket. The three Slytherin's boys froze, but so did Ginny. At first he thought it was the petrificus totalus charm, but that only does one person at a time.

It took a few minutes, but Harry was able to carry Ginny away, and outside before he worked out how to unfreeze her. Once she stopped shaking, she wanted to curse those three. It took Harry to explain what happened to calm her down. She knew what they wanted to do, then all of a sudden she was outside. That's when Harry really realised he did not petrify the Slytherin's and Ginny, he froze all of them.

They quickly snuck back in the castle, found the three Slytherin's still frozen, so Ginny cursed their genitals, so they had huge and painful pus filled boils. It was then that Harry unfroze them before Ginny joined him in meeting Sirius. It was when Dumbledore told him about the prophecy and some power the dark lord knows not that Harry realised this power to freeze must be the power.

When Harry finished in the shower, he called Kreacher, asked about the locket and told the nasty elf that he was going to destroy it. Kreacher instantly changed, he popped away and seconds later Harry had the locket horcrux. He would hide it with the other one until he got a chance to destroy it.

While Harry lay in bed he thought about what happened. He wanted everyone to finally realise that Snape had been a death eater all along and Dumbledore was an idiot to listen to him. Harry had tried to tell Hermione, but she kept saying if Dumbledore trusted Snape then they should. Harry told her straight that he didn't trust Snape and never will, but he also told her he didn't trust Dumbledore. That shocked her, which amused Harry. He already told Hermione and Ron he would never trust them again, and even though they tried to get Harry to spend time with them, he never did. From the time he began dating Ginny, and from before he started his fifth year when Harry went to Grimmauld place, Harry spent all his time with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny didn't always snog when they were together. They really did do their homework, sometimes in the library, but if they could, they used to sneak away to the room of requirement. It was in that room that they lost their virginity. Harry wanted to wait, but Ginny made a good argument. They were about to go to war, they could die. Take what happiness they could get while they had the chance. Harry already knew he wanted to marry Ginny once they left Hogwarts for good, so making love to the girl he loved and planned to marry felt right to him.

The following morning Harry and Ginny sat near Neville at breakfast. Both wondered when they would hear about Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy and if the death eaters used the cabinet.

'So where were you when McGonagall was looking for you?'

'With Ginny,' Harry grinned, 'in her dorm room.'

'How did you get in there?'

Harry and Ginny laughed, 'The stairs are charmed but not the windows, but we told McGonagall Ginny levitated me over the stairs so she wouldn't charm the windows.'

Neville paled, 'You flew?'

'Yep, we spent a lot of time there, mainly doing our work. But we just happen to be snogging when McGonagall came in.'

'She looked furious. The thing is she only took points, she never gave us detention. Then all she did was ask Harry how long he had been with me.'

'She looked upset when she came in, not angry. When she couldn't find you she decided to ask Ginny since everyone knows she's your girlfriend. I bet she wasn't expecting to find the pair of you snogging in the girls dorm.' Neville said as he blushed.

Harry and Ginny laughed, 'Nope, she did look surprised, before she looked angry. Can you keep the part about Harry flying and the window to yourself? We don't want anyone to find out or the teachers might charm the window,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, okay, I won't tell anyone,' Neville said.

'I wonder why she asked how long I was with Ginny for. She never said.' Harry said.

'If it was important or you needed to know I'm sure she will tell you. But now I know why Ron seemed angry this morning. Hermione and Ron were talking quietly to each other just before I came down.'

'You know how Hermione likes to know everything and can't keep things to herself, well, she was outside Ginny's room so heard all of it and she would have told Ron everything she heard. All we were doing is snogging. It's not like we were having sex or anything.'

'Harry,' Ginny squeaked.

Harry and Ginny had decided that no one would find out that they regularly had sex, or that they had sex at all. So they worked on ways to act shocked or surprised if someone brought it up, like now.

'I'm just saying Gin. We were only snogging. Okay, we were snogging on your bed but that's all we were doing.'

'Oh, McGonagall is calling for quiet,' Neville said gesturing towards the staff table.

'I bring sad news, but also shocking news,' Minerva said then waited until the students fell silent. 'Professor Dumbledore was murdered last night.'

Minerva had to send off a loud bang from her wand to get everyone to stop yelling.

'She must have known I was supposed to have a meeting with him, that's why she asked how long I was with you Gin.'

'Yeah, she was checking to see if you were with him.'

'She wouldn't suspect Harry, would she?' Neville asked but never got an answer as McGonagall began talking again.

'That's better. I know you feel as shocked and saddened as the staff. But there is more I need to explain. It seems…Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were with Professor Dumbledore. The aurors are investigating, but they do know it was Snape that cast two killing curses, and Malfoy cast the cruciatus curse. Also, Snape and Malfoy are both dead. What we believe happened is there was a fight between Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy. But all three ended up falling from the astronomy tower. I should tell you that the aurors will be at Hogwarts for the next week. If any of you have any information in regards to this horrendous crime, I urge you to speak with one of the aurors. Classes are cancelled until further notice. I will let you know when they will resume.'

'You were right Harry. You said Snape wasn't to be trusted,' Neville said.

'I saw enough of him to know he was playing both sides, but he was really a death eater. It's one reason why I stopped trusting Dumbledore. We all saw how Snape acted, we were also the ones he bullied. Anyone that did trust him must be stupid to believe he was really on the good side. It's why my mother refused to have anything to do with him, he is a death eater and always was,' Harry made sure to glare at Hermione. She refused to believe Snape wasn't faithful to Dumbledore. Now she just heard that Snape was involved in the murder of Professor Dumbledore. If she didn't believe it now, then Harry thought there was something seriously wrong with that girl.

The owls arrived. Harry stopped getting the Daily Prophet since they mainly write lies. Neville still got it but only to find out what was going on with Voldemort, along with Bellatrix and the rest of the death eaters.

'Holy merlin.'

Harry and Ginny both turned to Neville and saw him staring down at the paper. They both leant closer and saw just what had shocked Neville.

'Thirty two death eaters were found dead in the atrium at the ministry of magic,' Harry read that Bellatrix, her husband and his brother were some, along with Greyback the werewolf, McNair and the Carrow twins. Harry was happy about those, but what made his day was Lucius Malfoy was one along with Peter Pettigrew. There was a story about him on page three, but it said that Pettigrew had the dark mark. Now everyone knew he was really a death eater and Sirius was innocent. It just came too late for Sirius. He had been found by a group of death eaters when he was out in his animagus form, Pettigrew was one of the death eaters. Sirius never stood a chance, not against ten of them, he had been killed instantly while he was still Padfoot, but the moment he died he changed back. Remus had found him and brought him back to Grimmauld place. Harry had been heartbroken, and Ginny was the only one that he would talk to. Remus had tried, but Harry wanted nothing to do with him. He had told Remus that since he never wanted anything to do with Harry from the time his parent's had been brutally murdered, than Harry didn't want anything to do with him. Many at Grimmauld place had been shocked by what Harry said, but some did wonder why Remus never visited Harry when he was young. They had a secret burial at Godric's Hollow. As Harry was his godson, he believed Sirius should be buried beside his best friend, James Potter. He refuse to allow anyone else go to the funeral, apart from Ginny and the twins. Fred and George had been able to sneak Ginny out so she could go to the funeral and be there to support Harry.

'You'll have to tell your parent's Neville,' Ginny said kindly.

Neville looked up and gave Ginny a small smile, 'Yeah, I will during the holidays. I'm sure they'll be happy.'

'They will Neville,' Harry said giving his friend a pat on the back. He turned to face his girlfriend and gave her a smile.

They both thought of what happened, thirty two death eater's dead, some of the most dangerous. Harry hadn't believed so many would get caught before they realised something was wrong, but he was ecstatically happy with the result. But he was also happy because Snape, Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore were also dead. Things were finally going their way. They were curious as to why the death eaters died instead of having their minds destroyed, but neither Harry nor Ginny really cared, they were just glad the death eaters were finally gone. One thing Harry did hope, if there were others out there thinking of joining Voldemort, these deaths might make them think twice. Hopefully they would just change their minds and stay away from Voldemort.

Harry and Ginny snuck away from everyone, using the cloak, they couldn't use the room of requirement with the aurors here. For all they knew Trelawney would have told them what she had seen or heard so they might be in there checking out the room and they might find the cabinet. Harry was now glad he hadn't used his holly wand, he had been using one of the wands he found in the room of requirement when he cast any dark spells. It was just for safety, so no one could accuse him of being dark. Ginny had done the same, she always had another two wands on her, wands that no one knew about. Harry had bought them both ankle holsters for their spare wands to keep them a secret, but it also gave them a backup wand if anything happened to their normal wands.

Harry and Ginny went outside and down behind Hagrid's hut. Hagrid knew the young couple often sat there, to get some privacy, he would keep an eye on them when he knew they were there but left them alone so they could get some time to themselves. When Harry and Ginny were out in the school or grounds somewhere, they were always careful when they spoke and never mentioned anything that others shouldn't hear, or they didn't want others to hear. If they needed to talk about sensitive things then they would use the muffliato spell. If they wanted to snog without being interrupted, they would use the invisibility cloak. This time they were just going to talk, so the muffliato spell was used.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'We leave in a just over a week, what are you going to do?'

'Not return to the Dursley's, that's for sure. I'm sixteen, no one can force me to return and I'd just leave if they did. It's legal in the muggle world, I don't know about the wizarding world. It doesn't matter, it was only the old man that made me return there. I won't go to Grimmauld place, it's still too hard but it's also depressing. But if I did go there the Order would turn up, your mother would as well, then I'd never get away from your brother. I might rent a flat or something, in the muggle world, then we can apparate in and out without anyone finding out. No one knows we can apparate, Sirius knew how dangerous it was that's why he taught us in secret.'

'Okay, that's good. But what about these items?'

'Okay, two are destroyed, we now have the thing which can destroy the two we've got, the diadem and locket. He believed there is two more, but I think he was wrong about one of them.'

'The snake?'

'No, I think he's right about that, it's the other one. See I didn't really want to take too much time last night but I saw something that I think belonged to Hufflepuff, or I think it was the one he mentioned. I had to deal with the cabinet and item so I couldn't really stick around to find out,' Harry shrugged.

'We'll wait until the aurors leave and see if it is the one the old man mentioned. If it is, then what would be the last one?'

'I don't know.'

'Harry,' Ginny's brow furrowed, 'Do you think, because of the prophecy, that he might have thought of using you to make one, when you were a baby I mean?'

Harry stared at his girlfriend for a few minutes, 'You could be right. I mean he believed the prophecy, I don't, but he might have thought using my death to make one of his items would be perfect.'

'If he did, then it would be in the house.'

'Godric's hollow,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, so a trip to the house, even if I'm not looking forward to it.'

'Would you be able to get in?'

'The old man said he sealed it to my blood as he figured when I was older I would want to visit. He was going to seal it anyway to make sure no one stole anything. He had McGonagall and someone called Dorcas Meadows remove things like jewellery from my mother's dressing table. He said my father had this emerald and opal quill that my mother had made for him, so that and all the other stuff was put in the Potter family vault at Gringotts.'

'If you don't find anything at the house you might need to check the vault in case they found something and thought it needed to go with the other stuff.'

'You're right, it just depends on what the item is. But I might check the vault first. If it's there than I don't need to go into the house. We'll check out the one I think I saw, see if it was the real one, which I think it is.'

'Which will tell us he was wrong, like he was so often.'

'He was more wrong especially when it came to me. Even though he never told me what was wrong with his hand, we found out thanks to the mirror. I'm actually glad he's gone, now he won't be able to interfere with my life,' Harry moved closer to Ginny as if to kiss her, he did but he also whispered to her, 'We need real privacy to work on…him,' he kissed her again before he sat back but Ginny gave him one of her smiles that told him she already had an idea on how to get some privacy. Not just to be together, but to talk about how they could finish Voldemort and the last of the death eaters.

Hermione pulled Ron into the corner of Gryffindor common room, 'Did you find out what he's been doing?' Ron asked.

'No, they seems they know people could be listening so when they talk they say it, that, item or other, so there is no way I can figure out what they are doing.'

'That's all I've heard as well, but Dumbledore told us he gave Harry permission to fill us in.'

'Harry must have been serious. I really thought he would have got over his little sulk and forgiven us by now, but he hasn't. I am shocked about Snape and Professor Dumbledore. He told everyone that Snape had his trust and everyone should trust him.'

'Harry never trusted him, maybe he knew something.'

'If Harry knew something then Professor Dumbledore must have known,' Hermione huffed in exasperation.

Harry was lying with his head in Ginny's lap, he smiled up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hair was always a mess but when Ginny played with it, made it worse.

'Oh, there is one thing I forgot to tell you. With so much going on it just slipped my mind.'

'Why you have more reason to hate him?'

'Yes. Trelawney was talking about when she was interviewed for the job. It was done at the Hogs Head, as that's where she was staying. She said she felt faint and blamed it on not eating. She said that something happened outside the room and the owner threw out someone who he caught listening at the door.'

'So Trelawney spoke the prophecy and Snape was listening. Oh Harry,' Ginny moved until she was lying beside him and wrapped her arms around Harry, 'He told Voldy.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, and the old man knew since he was in the room with Trelawney. I almost went up there and cursed him but I knew this was my chance to find out what Malfoy was up too.'

'With everything that's happened here, it's a wonder anyone trusted the old man, yet they did. Why, why does everyone believe in him so much?'

'I don't know Gin, I wish I knew. There's nothing we can do without proof.'

'Even with proof many would find ways to argue for him and the things he did.'

'Yeah, they would. Let's forget both those men, they are dead and we never have to see them again. And if there is any type of afterlife than I hope my parents are kicking their arses.'

'They probably are, Harry. But you're right, we don't have to worry about them anymore. Now we have to work on our other plans, but we can't do that when there's a chance of being overheard.'

'We wait until the aurors have left and just hope they don't stay until we leave.'

It was a few hours later that Harry and Ginny joined Neville in the great hall for lunch.

'Has there been any other news?' Harry asked.

'No, but I've seen a heap of aurors and I did overhear them talking about the astronomy tower.'

'Well, McGonagall did say they fell from there while they were fighting so it makes sense they would check it out. I knew Malfoy was up to something, Ginny and I even heard him arguing with Snape about the job he had to do. I wonder if both wanted to kill the old man and that's how the fight started.'

'Do you really think they would fight over who would kill…Dumbledore?' Neville asked nervously.

'Why not? I mean both were death eaters and we know old snake face was scared of the old man so he would want him dead.'

'It's bound to be the job snake face gave the ferret,' Ginny shrugged.

'How would he expect anyone to beat Dumbledore?'

'He probably didn't. Maybe old Lucy did something to piss off Voldysnot so as punishment he gave the ferret an impossible job,' Harry said.

'You sure like to make up names, both of you do, it's probably why you're so suited,' Neville grinned making Harry and Ginny laugh. 'It also helps, how can you be scared when you hear Voldysnot?' Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed loudly which made many students and staff stare at them.

Most of the staff were sombre and so were many students. But Harry Potter, his girlfriend and another friend were laughing about something. The staff didn't like that at all, they believed it was disrespectful. The trio didn't care, they had enough of how unhelpful the staff were, especially Dumbledore. But the three friends couldn't help feeling happy, thirty two death eaters were dead, one being the most deadly, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was responsible for how Neville's parent's ended up. But another that died was the werewolf, Greyback, who loved to bite children. They knew that meant there would only be a few left. They just didn't know how many. They did know that some of the seventh year Slytherin's were marked, maybe some other sixth years like Malfoy.

One thing Harry noticed though since the story came out about the thirty two death eaters. Those Slytherin's that looked smug and superior only a week ago, now looked scared and nervous. Harry realised those people finally figured out just what could happen to them now they had allowed themselves to be marked by Voldemort. There were more aurors, hit wizards and order of the phoenix members than there were death eaters. That didn't include normal citizens who would fight if they had to. The death eaters were outnumbered and the ones they would end up fighting had a lot more skill. Harry hoped it meant those that were marked would turn their backs on Voldemort. He would have to wait and see.

Since it was close to the end of the year and there had been three deaths, which included the headmaster and one of the teachers, Hogwarts would be closing early. Those taking owls and newts would be able to sit their tests at the ministry during the summer holidays. They would get the notices in two weeks with their times.

The funeral for Albus Dumbledore would be held on the grounds the following day, and the train would leave the next morning. McGonagall made sure she was facing Harry when she said all students would be attending the funeral.

'Cloak and room?' Ginny whispered.

'Yep,' Harry said then went back to eating his lunch. He would not sit at the funeral for the old man when he ended up hating him. He also didn't think he could stomach listening to how everyone would be going on about how great he was.

Harry and Ginny snuck away again after lunch, then Harry cast the muffliato spell before he sat facing Ginny. Even though hardly anyone knew of the room of requirement, enough did so they couldn't take the chance that someone could be hiding in the room when Harry and Ginny entered so it was safer to use the muffliato.

'Okay, we know we can deal with him and them with your…power. What we need is to know where he is and how to get inside since it's bound to be warded.'

'Right, I thought the power would help and I know this is the power the prophecy meant, not what the old man came up with. But how do we get inside if it's warded?'

'Dobby,' Ginny smirked making Harry laughed, then he pulled his girlfriend down until they were lying side by side, snogging.

'That's perfect, especially when we believe he is staying at the Malfoy's place. Dobby used to belong to the Malfoy's and he knows the house.'

'He does, but he can also help us get time alone. Imagine if Dobby came to get me or get you and we spend time down behind the orchard. We could ward a section that will give us privacy.'

'If you disappeared from the Burrow everyone will know. It will be better if I have Dobby bring me to you. You could spend an hour with me at my place, wherever that is, but for now the Burrow would work. You could spend an hour, go back so you were seen, then return and we spend another hour together. Warding a place will be easy, especially if we combine our blood. No one could penetrate the area. If it was just yours then anyone in your family could get through.'

'Then we make sure to brush up on blood wards.'

'I'll get Dobby to bring me the books from Grimmauld place. It'll be safer if I kept them with me. We'll work it for a week after we leave.'

'What if the order make you return?'

'I'll apparate away. They don't know we learnt so it will surprise them. Sirius told me it will help, he also didn't trust Snape so he wasn't planning on telling anyone he taught us how to apparate. By the time they try to find my trail I would have apparated at least two more times, so the trail will end up cold. It would also make them realise I won't trust them again.'

'Why not sneak off the train using your cloak and sneak into the bathrooms on the platform. Apparate from there.'

Harry grinned then snogged his girlfriend again. She always came up with good ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following morning the students were told to wear their best robes to show respect for Albus Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny made it seem like they were going to change, but they used the map and cloak to sneak away. They had seen McGonagall talking to Hermione and Ron, so they knew Harry's ex friends were told to make sure Harry joined everyone for the memorial. Harry would hex them if they tried, and he wouldn't care if he was reported to McGonagall. It was not like she could put him in detention.

By the time the students began making their way to the seats outside, a large crowd of people were already there, especially many ministry employee's, which included the new minister for magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry and Ginny had called for a window to appear but one that was invisible from outside the castle. They wanted to see what was going on but they didn't want anyone to figure out where they were hiding. Harry and Ginny had made sure to say the chamber of secrets a few times, and in front of people like Hermione and Ron so when they disappeared others would believe they were in the chamber, not the room of requirement.

Harry ended up furious when Rufus Scrimgeour arrived with Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge.

'Write to Witch Weekly and the Quibbler. Let them know that you will never support the minister or ministry while they still employ people like Fudge who lied about you, which gave Voldemort time to build up his army. But also because Umbridge likes to torture children and should be kissed by a dementor, and she had Fudge's backing,' Ginny fumed.

'I'm going to, but I also can't believe after being told what happened Scrimgeour would keep them on.'

'Harry, Dumbledore liked his secrets, I bet you anything he never told Scrimgeour or anyone else what Umbitch did while she was here. The moment Voldy was seen she left Hogwarts, yet none of us found out why. The old man figured since she was gone, then it was over.'

'Okay, so I let it be known. If Scrimgeour doesn't arrest them then we know where he stands, with the other idiots. But you know when I disappear you'll have everyone in the order on you to find out.'

'They'll end up bat bogeyed if they do. Ron might be stupid enough to believe we can't use magic at the Burrow, but I saw Fred and George use it enough to know the ministry can't pick it up.'

'It's easy enough to find out that as long as there are adult witches and wizards around then the ministry just assume the parent's keep their kids in line. I get muggle areas, there are no witches and wizards around. That's what pisses me off as well. Okay, I lived with those disgusting muggles, but there was a squib that lived a street away and she was in contact with witches and wizards.'

'Right and they didn't even investigate, if they did they would have found out it was Dobby who used magic, but it could have been a visitor. Like mum or dad who could have gone there to pick you up, instead of Ron and the twins who rescued you.'

'Exactly, they are corrupt as well.'

Down on the grounds, Minerva was fuming. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley could not be found anywhere. She still took points from them even though they both showed they didn't care about points. She could give them detention for that night, but if they kept out of sight they might not be seen until it was too late to go to detention. But when school resumed in September, she would show them they should not have ignored her and stay away from the funeral of Albus Dumbledore.

'Hey, I had an idea. With the way everyone in the order followed the old man they might have someone on the train ready to get you away,' Ginny said.

'They might, so what's your idea?'

'Leave before the train leaves, but I mean leave tonight after everyone is asleep. Use it Harry, you haven't used it before now mainly so no one got suspicious. Now was the perfect time to use it.'

Harry grinned, 'Okay, that's a great idea. When will we meet up to do those wards on the orchard?'

'The third day of the holidays, by then everyone will know you've hidden somewhere and I have no idea where, in case someone uses legilimens on me.'

'Even though I hate keeping things from you Gin, it is safer. But now they might find out you gave me the idea to sneak away.'

'Remove that part of my memory before we leave the room. We've both practiced that a lot to make sure we could do it perfectly.'

'Even though we said we won't use it on the other unless we have no choice, it is safer. We couldn't find any book that mentions the fidelius charm which could have kept our secrets hidden.'

'So use the obliviate charm, but also remove the stuff you told me about Snape, Malfoy and Dumbledore.'

Harry sighed, 'I forgot about that. We know the old man and Snape used legilimens, for all we know other order members can do it, like Mad-eye or Kingsley. Okay, so we'll spend some time here and just before we leave I remove those memories. We'll go to Gryffindor tower later, get yelled out, ignore it and do what we normally do.'

Ginny laughed then dragged Harry over to the bed that the room provided. It was time they enjoyed themselves, before having to separate, where they wouldn't be able to see each other every day. Ginny also knew she would be stressed, with everyone on her trying to find out where Harry was and what he was doing. Anyone that knew Ginny would know she would not reveal her secrets, nor Harry's. It didn't mean the order and her parent's wouldn't try.

When it was close to the time they had to return to Gryffindor tower, Harry decided to write his letter to the Quibbler and Witch Weekly. He would give it to Hedwig before he left Hogwarts later that night.

Harry and Ginny walked down one of the many aisles in the room of requirement until Harry pointed out the object.

'It's the goblet that belonged to Hufflepuff. That old man really was stupid, or senile,' Ginny fumed.

'Yeah, he was. All this time two of them were right here at Hogwarts, and one at headquarters of the order of the phoenix. I'm sure when Sirius first opened the house up for the order and the old man did the fidelius charm, he would have seen it. The locket was sitting right there in that glass cabinet in the drawing room, which was used often by the order.'

'We know you can feel them, due to this connection. He can't, but he did believe he was right about what the items were. He just assumed he was right about where he probably hid them so he didn't even consider they were somewhere else, which would make him realise he was wrong.'

'He was always wrong. For all we know someone years ago could have found them, knew they belonged to the founders and brought them here. Somehow they ended up in this room. I know Tom is arrogant, but you can tell by some of this stuff that the room has been used for centuries, so I doubt he would hide them here,' Harry conjured another bag, levitated Hufflepuff's cup into it then turned to face his girlfriend.

Ginny gave Harry an encouraging smile. He hated the fact he was going to use the obliviate charm on his girlfriend, but both of them knew it was safer.

He removed the information about the cabinet and the death of the death eaters. He removed the information about Snape, Malfoy and Dumbledore. He also made sure to remove the knowledge of the horcruxes before finally removing the information that it was Ginny's idea to sneak away before anyone could force him to the Dursley's.

'It's fine Harry, whatever you had to remove is for our safety. And you did promise to reverse it once this is all over.'

'I know Gin, I still hated doing it. Okay, let's just get out of here so we don't say something that has to be forgotten. I don't want to do it again.'

It was just as Harry and Ginny expected. They got to Gryffindor tower, and at first Hermione and Ron tried to have a go at Harry and Ginny for missing Dumbledore's funeral. Harry said loudly, that it would not be right to go to a funeral of someone he hated, it would be like mourning Voldemort as he felt the same way about Dumbledore as he did about Voldemort. That was enough to shock everyone, but it also gave Harry and Ginny time to get up to the dorm rooms.

Ginny first went to her dorm to retrieve the sword, wand, and the horcruxes. She had already charmed a bag with the undetectable expansion charm, so the sword just slipped in and disappeared. She hurried to the boy's dorm room, closed and sealed the room but also stood against the closed door so Harry could pack his things, including the bag she brought with her. He conjured a fake trunk that would last a few hours before he touched the knot on the his real trunk which shrunk it. He put the miniture trunk in his pocket, he took his Firebolt and slipped it into the bag Ginny had charmed. Hedwig was sitting on the window sill, Harry gave his owl the letters and told her who it had to go to. Once Hedwig was gone, Harry turned to face his girlfriend. Ginny hurried over, they instantly started to kiss.

'Call me at eleven, I will use the muffliato a few minutes before.'

'Okay, then we'll work on meeting up and destroying these items. I don't like the fact that three of them are out in the open.'

'Even though you obliviated me about what these items are and why they are important I still know there dangerous. Bill taught me a lot of spells, I could use the sword. I could take them with me to the Burrow.'

'I know you could, but what if there is some type of backlash or curse. You would be alone and hurt. Let's just wait until we're together that way we can get help if we do end up hurt.'

'Okay, you make sense. You better go before McGonagall turns up.'

Ginny kissed Harry again then watched as he transformed into his hawk form. He looked at Ginny once more before he flew out the window. She never stopped watching until he disappeared into the night. She knew Harry would land somewhere isolated then apparate to one of the apparition points in London, she also knew he might just decide to stay in his hawk form and fly. There was no chance he would be found in his animagus form. Since Harry wasn't here, he couldn't obliviate her knowledge of his animagus form. She had to make sure she never looked anyone in the eye, and try to keep her thoughts on other things, not Harry as a hawk.

Ginny unsealed the door then hurried back to her dorm room. She had a quick shower, pulled on one of Harry's old t-shirts then climbed into bed. She really didn't want to put up with anyone, especially McGonagall or Hermione. She hoped they would believe she was asleep. It was easy for her to fake sleep and yet she had to make sure she didn't fall asleep. She had been doing it for years, as it was one way she could find out things that her brothers always tried to hide from her, so she didn't believe she would have any trouble. Now she just had to wait for a couple of hours until Harry contacted her.

Harry got to London without any problem, he then went to find a hotel. He would need to stay in one for a few days, until he could see about renting a flat. Ginny always had good ideas, she gave him the idea early on in the year to take out a lot of money from his vault and change half to muggle money. It was so he would always have money whether he was in the muggle world or wizarding world. He had enough to rent a flat for about a year. It was when he was lying on the bed in the hotel room that he realised it might be cheaper to stay in camping grounds. He could use a tent during the warmer months, and rent one of their cabins during the colder months. It would be a lot cheaper than a hotel or renting a flat. He would talk it over with Ginny when he contacted her using the mirror, see if she agree with his idea. He thought it would be safer as well, he would be moving around so it will be harder for Voldemort to find him. It was only until they could work on their plans to destroy the evil bastard. Once he spoke to Ginny, they would work on what to do, and when.

That was one thing he loved about Ginny, they would talk over their ideas and decide if they would work or not. Hermione always believed she was right, or she said to follow whatever Dumbledore would say. Ginny helped Harry work things out and never dismissed any idea until they had talked about it. It was why they now only had one more horcrux to get, and they knew where that one was, the snake was with him at Malfoy manor. Dumbledore might be wrong more than he was right, but they didn't dismiss the chance there could be another one. If there was one more, they had to figure out where the last one was. He would check his vault, then the house. If it wasn't there then they would have to work out if it was hidden somewhere else, or if Dumbledore was wrong. Harry felt in his gut that the snake was the last, but he couldn't take the chance that he was wrong. So a bit of investigation should tell him one way or another, whether he is wrong, or Dumbledore was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ginny was able to make it seem like she was asleep when Hermione came in to tell her McGonagall wanted to see her. Hermione actually sounded angry when she told Ginny, then she huffed when she realised Ginny was asleep.

Ginny grinned when she heard Hermione leave. She had no idea if they knew Harry was gone, or if this was about not going to Dumbledore's funeral. Either way, she didn't care.

Just before eleven, Ginny cast the muffliato spell then waited for Harry to call her. He did, right at eleven o'clock.

'So what happened?'

'Nothing, so far, they thought I was asleep,' Ginny grinned, 'I don't plan on going to breakfast. I'm going to visit Dobby, get something from him before getting onto the carriages.'

'Good, just make sure you eat since you'll be under a lot of pressure. Now, what will you say when your mum asks where I am and if you knew?'

'I don't know where you are, which is the truth. If I knew, I'll say you mentioned leaving early for a few reasons.'

Harry grinned, 'And what reasons would that be?'

'Voldy could turn up now the old man is dead. You would be the one he would go after.'

'That's why I loved you Gin, you come up with the best ideas, not to mention, the best lies.'

'I try,' Ginny smirked, 'But I will also mention how you refuse to go back to those abusive muggles. I'll make sure you told me you don't think of them as family or that place as home, you never have. The order would lose their argument, since the old man always said as long as you called it home you would be safe. I'll also say you have ways to stay hidden and if they haven't found you yet, then it proves you're safer. If they tried to find you or send you an owl, then they were going to put you in danger.'

Harry laughed, 'Good one love. You're going to make them scared to try to contact me. But it's also right. Dumbledore used that argument before we met up at Grimmauld place. No one was to write in case our letters got intercepted.'

'Exactly, I'm using what he said to make them see you're safe but you won't be if they try anything. Even though I would love to know where you are, it's safer if I don't know.'

'I know love, let's give it until…you know when, then I'll fill you in.'

Ginny grinned, 'They are already frustrated when they try to listen in because we don't actually say what we're doing, or planning.'

'I know. They really believed just because the old man said they could know that I would just fill them in. They don't deserve to know anything, but they also can't be trusted.'

'They can't. Let's just forget about them.'

Harry and Ginny knew they had to be careful what they spoke about in case someone did try legilimens on Ginny. She knew not to look in someone's eye, so she should be okay but they weren't taking any chances. They blew kisses to each other before disconnecting their mirrors. Ginny removed the muffliato spell then curled up to really go to sleep. Harry also curled up, but he went to sleep with thoughts of what he wanted to do with Ginny, and hopefully will in a few days.

Ginny had been lucky the following morning. She got to the kitchen, Dobby served her some breakfast and a cup of tea. She checked the map to make sure there was no one around as she left the kitchens. She did bump into Luna, but Ginny knew Luna would not tell anyone. They ended up getting on the first carriage, then sat and talked. Ginny knew Hermione would be careful what she could say in front of Luna, but Ginny would make sure that Hermione knew that Luna was not going to leave, in case Hermione tried that. Ginny knew Ron would just tell Luna to go away, then she would have an excuse to hex her brother, again. No matter how many times she hexed Ron, he still couldn't keep his mouth shut. But this time if she did hex Ron, she would also glare at Hermione so the girl would know Ginny would also hex her if she tried to force Luna to leave.

By the time Ginny got onto the Hogwarts express with Luna, Harry had bought a large wizarding tent and was now setting it up in a muggle camp ground. He loved the fact that it looked like a muggle tent on the outside, but was completely different on the inside. They also had the muggle repelling charm so no muggle would get curious about the tent or the owner, which could have them trying to see inside. After he set up the tent, he thought he should hide the items he had.

He had dug a hole in the ground, under the living room, where the sofa sat. He put the horcruxes and sword in there. He didn't want to take the chance they could be found, or he was found. He would let Ginny know what he did using the mirrors later. It was just a precaution but Ginny also had to know in case something happened to Harry. He didn't think anything will happen, especially since he was in a muggle camp ground, and no one would look for him there. But it was always best to be cautious. But burying the items meant even the death eaters that were left wouldn't find them.

Once Harry had the items hidden, he figured now would be a good time to stock up on some food. No one will realise he was not on the train until it arrived at Kings Cross station, so he had a few hours where he could shop and relax.

Ginny and Luna stepped off the train and made their way towards their families. Ginny wasn't surprised to see her parent's but also many of the order were with them, including Mad-eye Moody. She noticed he seemed to be scanning the area.

'If you're looking for Harry, he left last night. He didn't want to have you lot force him to return to an abusive house hold, in a place he hates with people he hates. Oh, he did say to tell you that he doesn't think of them as family, or that place as home. He hasn't thought of that…prison as a home since he was five years old. He also said if you try to find him, like sending an owl, then you're placing him in danger. If you remember, Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone write to Harry before he arrived at Grimmauld place, in case the owls were intercepted. I doubt you want to lead Voldy or death eaters to Harry. He has plans, Dumbledore told him things that no one else can know, so he's working on that.'

'Professor Dumbledore said we could know, Harry was supposed to tell us,' Hermione huffed.

'He's not going to tell people anything important when he doesn't trust them, and he don't trust you, Ron, nor anyone in the order. He sees the order, along with Hermione and Ron as his enemy, except mum, dad, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and the twins. But he won't trust anyone that was loyal to Dumbledore. Now it's late, can we go home?'

'We are going to talk young lady,' Molly said.

'Fine, but I don't know where he is or what he's doing. He didn't want anyone to try to force information out of me so we both agreed that I would remain in the dark. But he did say if he was going to trust anyone to help him with the job Dumbledore gave him, he would only trust me. It seems like this war might go on a lot longer since Harry is alone now,' Ginny lifted her trunk and dragged it towards the apparition point, then just stood there waiting until her father took her arm.

Ginny made a quick call to Harry while she was in the bathroom, again she used the muffliato spell. She explained what she said and what was said. Harry laughed. He did tell her where he was staying and where he hid the items, then blew her a big kiss before they disconnected the mirrors. She went to her room, unpacked her trunk, but made sure her secret compartment was still secure. There were some dark arts books in there that she didn't want anyone to find. She had found some very advanced locking spells, which she planned to use on her bedroom door. When Hermione turned up, Ginny would be telling her along with her parent's that Hermione was not welcome in her room any longer. She knew Hermione would not turn up for at least a couple of weeks, but she wanted to get in the habit of using the spell now so she wouldn't forget.

Ginny felt like hexing people, she had not been given any privacy since she came home. But Ginny didn't show it affect her, she did however refuse to speak with anyone after saying if that was how they were going to treat her, then as far as she was concerned she was also alone now, and her family were also her enemy. That was enough to shock all of them, so much so that Arthur spoke with Molly and said if they didn't ease back they could lose Ginny, for good. Ginny was almost sixteen, then one more year and she would be an adult and legally allowed to leave home. Molly realised Arthur was right, so they gave her more privacy, but she was still watched, just not as much as before.

On the third day, Ginny made sure she got out of the house and down to the orchard only fifteen minutes after Harry called her on the mirror. He told her he was there.

In case anyone tried to find Ginny, they both quickly cut his fingers and began working on the wards. They gave themselves just enough of an area that they could relax and lay about when they needed to.

'So they are keeping a close eye on you. Once they can't find you they will believe you've left to meet up with me.'

'Yep, but when I turned up in a couple of hours they will either believe they were wrong, or I changed my mind.'

'What are you going to say?'

'I might just say, "is it a crime to want some privacy"

Harry laughed then pulled his girlfriend down beside him and began kissing her. Even though they didn't like the idea of having sex out in the open, it was the only time they would be together. At least for now.

Just before Ginny was due to return to the house she got herself ready as Harry got the horcruxes and the sword. He didn't hesitate, he stabbed the diadem, and then the goblet. They were both relieved when nothing happened, like what happened to Dumbledore when he destroyed the ring. They were a bit concerned when nothing happened to the locket. Harry stared at the locket, then saw the s and the snake and realised what he had to do, so he spoke parseltongue, which caused the locket to open. Harry didn't hesitate again, just thrust the sword into the locket, the spirit or soul of Voldemort screamed.

'That's it, unless that other one is not the item that was at the house.'

Harry pulled an emerald dagger out of his bag, 'It was in the vault, and there's no dark magic. You were right, he was going to make this into a vessel using my death, but he disappeared before he could.'

'Even though I don't remember any of this or why you destroyed those items I know it is important.'

'I'll fill you in soon. Anyway, it's just the snake so we'll work on plans, but not today. They will be getting worried.'

'I know, so I'll head back and we can get together in two days.'

'I'll be here, but they might be thinking you met up with me.'

'Remove it Harry, it's the only way we'll be safe.'

Harry hated doing this, but he would rather do it then for someone to force themselves into his girlfriend's mind. Ginny shook her head then smiled at Harry. She knew what had happened, she just didn't know what was now missing from her memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Ginny was surprised when she returned to the house, all her family did was look at her, but not one asked her where she had been. She hurried up the stairs and into her room. She was only in there for ten minutes before there was a knock on her door.

'Come in.'

Arthur opened his daughter's bedroom door, 'Did you speak to Harry?'

'If I say yes will you try to force me to tell you where he is or force him to come here?'

'No, I believe he should come here, it's safer than being out there alone.'

'The order hasn't found him, which proves he's safe where he is. He doesn't trust any of you because of Dumbledore.'

'Ron said Albus gave Harry a job to do and he was to tell only Ron and Hermione. Do you know what it is?'

'He's almost finished the first part of the job, but he would never tell them two because they proved they were not loyal to him, they were loyal to Dumbledore. I don't know exactly what all of it involves except he has to kill Voldy.'

'That should be left up to the aurors and order, not Harry. Why would he believe it was his job?'

'It is his job, Dumbledore showed him proof. Just know that only Harry can kill him, yet because he's alone, it could take years instead of a weeks. As I said, most of what he had to do is done, he just has one more thing to do before he works on how to get Voldy. He already knows how to kill him dad, that's not the problem, it's getting to him. We used to sit and talk over ideas, and worked out what to do. It's why he was able to do the first part of the job, because I helped him sort things out. Now he's alone.'

'Why won't he come here then?'

'He knows he would be spied on, he also knows we would not get any privacy, and we need privacy to talk things over. He really has trust issues, which came from how he was raised. He was serious you know, he hasn't thought of that place as home since he was five, yet Dumbledore always said Harry would be safe if he stayed there, and if he called it home. You know Harry told Dumbledore he didn't think of it as home, didn't make any difference to the old man. It seemed he wanted Harry in danger, or dead. We could never work that out. You know he told Harry he was sentencing him to ten dark and difficult years when he placed him with the Dursley's. He's known all this time that Harry was abused, yet he believed he was right, when he wasn't. It's one reason Harry and I do not like Hermione. She always goes on about being right, and we should follow Dumbledore. We don't, and found he made too many mistakes, starting with placing Harry on the doorstep of that house when he was a baby. It's why I lost my respect for the old man. He did not have the decency to knock on the door and ask if they wanted Harry. Also, Petunia finds out that her sister was murder by a note that was pinned to Harry. We believe the old man had gone senile. So you see why neither of us will trust the order, or anyone loyal to Dumbledore. I would help Harry if I could, but I can't, plus I wouldn't trust any of you not to have Harry arrested by saying he kidnapped me or something. He needs help, yet he's alone. I just hope no one dies while he's trying to work things out. Anyway, I'm going to shower. Is there anything else you want dad?'

'No, but you have given me a lot to think about. Just tell me this Ginny, if your mother and I allowed you to meet up with Harry to help him with this job, would you take an adult, and if you would, who would it be? I'm sure you understand my concerns, you are only fifteen, nearly sixteen, Harry is only just about to turn seventeen. It's not just that two young teenagers who are dating would be alone, it's the danger.'

'I get that dad, we're all worried even if he hasn't been attacking since those death eaters were found in the ministry. There is still danger out there,' Ginny stared at her father for a minute, 'The only adult Harry might allow to stay with him, also who I would allow, would be Charlie.'

'Why Charlie and not Bill?'

'Harry and I spoke a lot at Grimmauld place. One thing we talked about was who was completely loyal to Dumbledore, and who looked like they wanted to question his orders. Bill just went with everything like the rest of the order, Charlie always looked like he was going to say something.'

'Apart from how Harry was treated by the muggles, is there another reason why he did not like Albus?'

'Because of all his mistakes,' Ginny sighed, 'Dad, Dumbledore and Voldy believe in a prophecy, one that was made when Harry was only a few months old. It's about Harry and Voldy, how one has to kill the other. I don't know what it says, Harry said it's too dangerous for anyone to know as Voldy wants to hear the full prophecy. He only heard the first half, Snape told him. Don't you see dad, apart from Snape being the one to send Voldy after the Potter's, the old man allowed him to be cruel to Harry yet that man was partially responsible for the Potter's deaths. Also, Harry is the only one to kill a dark wizard with seventy years experience, yet Harry's had no training, along with shitty teachers, and left uniformed about this world until he was eleven. He should have been here, learning from a young age so he would be ready. Sirius did help Harry train a bit, but they never got a lot of time together. But that's another thing Harry's furious at Dumbledore for, Sirius. First the dementors turn up at Privet drive when Harry was supposed to be safe. He wanted to stay with Sirius, but he wasn't allowed, yet it would have been safer. Harry wanted to learn about his family because he knows hardly anything about them. Do you know what Harry knows about his parent's?'

'No, I don't.'

'He knows they were head boy and girl. He knows his father played chaser and was captain of Gryffindor. He knows his mum was prefect and got perfect scores in every subject. That's it, that's all he knows. He doesn't even know when they got married, if they were legally married or why they decided to have a baby when the war was going on. He has no idea what his grandparent's names are, if they had brothers or sisters, nothing. He asked Dumbledore, he said Harry should concentrate on the future and not the past. He asked McGonagall, who was with the old man when they left Harry on a doorstep right after his parents were murdered. She also refuse to tell Harry anything about his parent's. Sirius was the only one who wanted to tell Harry stories, but everyone kept interrupting them. The times they were alone, Sirius was showing Harry some spells that could help him. He hates Lupin because he ran away after the Potters were killed, but he still never bothered to tell Harry anything about his parent's. He asked Mad-eye, he just said they were good fighters,' Ginny sighed then began to gather her things for a shower, 'It's like they wanted Harry ignorant, but also, they didn't want him to find comfort with stories of his parent's. He plans to go to the house, but not until after Voldy is dead, if Harry survives that is. He said the only way to find out about his family is to go to through everything from his family's home. He also said if anyone tries to stop him, he will burn the place to the ground. He's already had his house elf move everything from inside the house, he just hasn't had time to go through it,' Ginny turned back, 'He should have trained Harry from a young age since he always believed Voldy would return. He's back and Harry hasn't the experience or training, and I blame Dumbledore for that. I hope Lily and James Potter is kicking his arse to hell where he belongs.'

Ginny walked past her father and to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Arthur didn't know what to think, but he finally understood why Harry and his own daughter did not like Albus Dumbledore. It also explains why they did not go to the man's funeral. Arthur wanted to help, but it seems the only way he could help is to allow his fifteen year old daughter, along with Charlie to go to Harry and help him. If Ginny was right, Harry could end the war now, but he had no help and he needed help. It was time he spoke to his wife and hoped he could make her understand that if Harry stayed alone, some of their kids could die, or all of them could die. But if she allowed Ginny to go to Harry, maybe it will be over and all of them would be safe.

Arthur wasn't sure what to think about Albus, and his decision in regard to Harry. Ginny was right, if there is a prophecy about Harry and you know who, then Harry should have been training for years so he would be ready to face him. Yet Harry had to put up with teachers who could not teach first years, let alone students that could go up against someone as evil and dark as Voldemort. He was not sure why Albus decided to leave Harry with the muggles, especially if he knew Harry never thought of that house as a home. The wards were based on that, yet by the sound of it, they never worked. Voldemort could have gotten to Harry any time after he returned. It was lucky that Harry only stayed there for a few weeks and no one that supported Voldemort ever found that out. So much didn't make sense to Arthur, so apart from talking to his wife, he had a lot of thinking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Rufus Scrimgeour got notified about the new story in Witch Weekly and the Quibbler, which would be arriving within the hour. All the owls had gone out, so he couldn't stop it. Once people realised he had kept Fudge and Umbridge working for him, he could very well have the record for the shortest time as minister for magic. Even though the story would still get out, it didn't mean he couldn't change it and then make an announcement on the WWN. He spoke with Amelia Bones, who would begin an investigation into Umbridge and Fudge, but she would talk to her niece first and see if Susan knew anything about what Umbridge did to students while she was at Hogwarts. For now, her aurors arrested Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. They would remain in the holding cells at the ministry until they finished their investigation.

What no one knew, was Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE was very close to one of the unspeakables. She had been informed about the prophecy orb with Harry Potter's name and Voldemort's name. She had been trying to contact the Potter boy for months, but Dumbledore kept blocking her. She had a feeling that Potter wasn't even told she wanted to speak with him. Now that Dumbledore was dead, she just may be able to get a message to him. She would not send an owl, someone could intercept it. She decided to send her patronus, with a small quick message and hope Harry Potter would trust the message, at least trust enough to contact her.

Harry was startled when the patronus monkey appeared. He had heard the ones in the order talk about their patronus, and none of them had a monkey.

"Mr Potter, this is Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. I have been trying to contact you for months, but the old man blocked me. I know about what is in the department of mysteries and would like to talk to you. We need to meet in secret. Find a way to message me."

'Well, that's surprising, not about the old man but the prophecy,' Harry thought about the message but also how to work out if it was really from Amelia Bones, then he got an idea, 'Dobby.'

A few seconds later the excitable elf appeared, 'Harry Potter call Dobby.'

'I did, I was wondering if I paid you if you would do the odd job for me?'

'Dobby do anything for the great Harry Potter.'

'Great, okay, first, I got a message from someone who said they were Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law. She needs to speak with me. The trouble is, I'm not sure if the message was from her or Voldy, to trick me out of hiding. I was wondering if you would go to her and if she was the one who sent the message then bring her to me, if she's agreeable for her to go with you. Tell her I know what is in the department of mysteries, and I know what it says. The old man showed me the memory of when it was made. That should tell her your there for me.'

'Dobby can do, do you want Dobby to go now?'

'Yes, thank you Dobby, but I will get you to stay while we talk, in case it is a trap or something. I want you to make it look like you left but you return and hide, keep watch, just in case.'

'Dobby do Harry Potter sir,' Dobby jumped up and down excitedly before he disappeared.

Harry moved over to the back of the tent, his wand was in his hand, now he just had to wait.

It was only five minutes later, even if it felt longer, when Dobby arrived back with a woman who looked to be around fifty, with a monocle in her eye.

'Mr Potter, I am Madam Amelia Bones, auror and head of the DMLE.'

'Madam Bones, it's nice to meet you. And just so you know, I did not know you wanted to meet me. The old man liked to keep me on a tight leash.'

'Yes, so I've been told. Would you mind if I cast some privacy wards so we can talk without any chance of being heard.'

'We're in the muggle world, but that doesn't guarantee someone hasn't found out I'm here. Very well ma'am,' Harry nodded. The moment the wards were done, he got them both a cup of tea then sat, 'So you know of the prophecy?'

'Yes, I have a friend who works in the department of mysteries. Naturally, he could not tell me what it says, nor do I need to know. But what I would like to know is if the rumours are true, that you are the only one who can kill Voldemort?'

'Going on the prophecy, yes, it's true. I don't believe in prophecies, as one I did hear was about someone else, not who we thought it was about. I mean this one can be interpreted many ways. There is one part of the prophecy that makes the old man believe it means me. The main thing is, Voldemort believes it and believes it means me. He only heard the first part though. Also, the old man believed he figured out one part, I told him he was wrong, and I know for certain what I need to use to kill him.'

'Is there any way you can trust me enough to explain that? I may be able to help.'

Harry sat staring at the woman for a few minutes before he nodded, 'One part says marked as his equal, my scar. There's a part that says I have the power he knows not, which is how I will kill him. I won't say what this power is, but it's not what Dumbledore believed. I can kill him Madam Bones, there were just a few things that needed to be sorted before that can happen. My girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and I have been working on this for a while. She's the only one I trust, but because we know Dumbledore and Snape used legilimens on people, Ginny asked me to remove that part of her memory so no one can force this information from her. It's dangerous to all who could know, in case he finds out.'

Amelia studied Harry Potter before she made up her mind, 'Horcruxes.'

Harry sagged, 'So your friend knew and told you?'

'He's known for years and has been working in secret to figure out how many he made and what those items are. So did the old man tell you what they were?'

'Yes, and where he thought they were. He was wrong about two and didn't know there could have been another, Ginny worked it out.'

'Did the old man tell his order?'

'No, he only told me. Since he believed in the prophecy he didn't want others to know but he knew I would need to be told. He left it all a bit late, and didn't bother with any type of training since he believed he knew what this power was. It's lucky I found out what this power is, so now I'm working on plans with Ginny to finally end him.'

'I have been told you normally stay with the Weasley family, yet you are here, in a tent in the muggle world.'

'The order of the phoenix would have forced me to return to those…muggles I had to live with. Even if I refuse to stay there, they would have found a way to get me to the Burrow, or headquarters. After Sirius died, I couldn't return to that house. If I went to the Burrow, I might have had my girlfriend, but I would have no privacy, and I would be watched. It's safer here, I also don't have to worry about who is spying on me.'

'That is true. Now these items, can you elaborate or do you believe it is too dangerous?'

'This information should have been shared with people who are truly against Voldy, yet he never told anyone but me. That's dangerous as I could be killed. He died, and if I died then no one would know. Now I told my girlfriend, but as I said, she asked me to remove that memory. Voldemort wants me dead, if that happened then no one would know and he would be here, forever,' Harry thought for a few minutes, 'I know what happened to your family so I know with absolute certainty that you would never support him so I'll explain. All but one are destroyed, his snake, Nagini. We've been trying to work out how to have time for me to kill it before he finds out or sees me. Most of the time, from what I found out, the snake is always with him, it's for the protection of the piece of soul. The trouble is, we are not positive it is the last, we just believe it is. The ones the old man told me about are destroyed. He destroyed one, me and Ginny destroyed the rest, he never told me about one I found and that was only thanks to Ginny. Going on what we know and what the old man believed, there is only the snake left, and I hope we're right.'

'We'll talk this over and see if we can come up with some plan. But I was hoping you might be able to help with one of my investigations.'

'If I can.'

'We worked out that there was a vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burkes. When Snape killed Dumbledore and we searched Hogwarts, we found its mate. Do you know if Snape planned to use that cabinet to allow death eaters into Hogwarts?'

'It wasn't Snape, it was Draco Malfoy. He was given the job to kill Dumbledore, Snape was told to assist him. Voldemort wanted control of all the children so he would have leverage. As you know, the cabinet was in the room of requirement. I use that room to train and talk things over with Ginny,' Harry thought for a minute than pulled out the map, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry tapped it with his wand then showed the woman, 'My father and godfather made this when they were students. Its how I figured out where Malfoy kept disappearing to. The map doesn't show the room as my father and his friends never found it. I would watch the map and see Malfoy's name near where the room was then his name would just disappear. It took me a while to find out what Malfoy's plan was, and it was thanks to a wonderful little house elf. Dobby, show yourself please.'

'Harry Potter sir,' Dobby squeaked as he appeared beside him.

'Dobby told me what the cabinet was, and I had seen its mate in Borgin and Burkes when I followed Malfoy before we returned to Hogwarts. I would use my invisibility cloak and this map to follow and listen to Malfoy and Snape around Hogwarts. I told Dumbledore, and also two others about Malfoy and what he was up to, they refuse to listen. Ginny and I decided to work on some plans. At first I thought of destroying the cabinet, but I hate having to destroy things that are so old, but I also thought it could be used by good people, if it was needed. I figured if I could find some charm, then I could render the cabinet inoperable. This all happened only recently, so I never did find something that would work. I can tell you that the cabinet had been broken a few years ago, Malfoy had to fix it before it could be used, so I thought I would have time to find something that would stop it working.'

'So he fixed it, yet something went wrong which killed those death eaters and sent them to the wrong place. Even though I should not say this, I do not care that those death eaters died, but it would have given me the excuse to send at least one Malfoy to Azkaban. Since he was killed, and his father was one of those death eaters, I just have to hope to get the wife.'

Harry knew right then he could trust this woman with some information, he would show her the items. He also figured she may be able to help him when it was time to use his power to end Voldemort. She would not know he killed Snape or Malfoy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Just as Harry was able to speak, his mirror vibrated, 'Hey Gin, what's up?'

'Dad spoke to me, and I was honest about your trust issues and how you would only trust me, yet we knew they would never allow me to stay with you while you finished this. Dad asked if they allowed me to stay with you, if we could take one adult.'

'So you said the only one would be Charlie?'

'Yes, so he spoke with mum and some of the order. They agreed if Charlie will check in with them once a day, just to tell them we were fine then I could stay with you. I spoke with Charlie, about us, he said he wouldn't stop us snogging if we wanted to, he just wouldn't watch.'

'You know I'll check for any type of tracking charm, I don't trust the order.'

'I know, I just didn't tell them that.'

'Mr Potter, I could help with that.'

'Who's that?' Ginny asked.

'Madam Bones, I'll explain when you get here. For now though, can I call you back, say, half an hour?'

'Alright, just be careful.'

'I will, talk to you soon,' Harry disconnected the mirror and saw Amelia staring at them, 'My father and godfather made them when they were students. They always ended up in separate detentions so this allowed them to keep talking.'

'Ingenious, I would love to know how they work. It would be easier than using owls or the floo.'

'I know how. Maybe when this is over I can tell you.'

'Not just tell, sell the rights to the ministry, or make them and sell them to everyone.'

'I did tell Sirius he should mass produce them and sell them. Anyway, you said you could help.'

'Right, if I get my two trusted aurors here, Auror Connie Hammer and Auror Tim Proudfoot, we can petrify Charlie and Ginny to check for tracking charms, but seeing me will also surprise anyone that might follow them.'

'If they do track them, then it would be Mad-eye for sure. It could be Mr Weasley, or Tonks and Kingsley. It could be Tonks but she may look like someone else. But Mad-eye will be one, if they do.'

'If he sees me, he won't fight, he owes me and he happens to respect me. Now Tonks and Kingsley, they will no not try anything or they will end up arrested and maybe lose their jobs. I am their boss. You only just turned seventeen, correct?'

'Yes, just over a week ago.'

'Then if Tonks and Kingsley had found you before you became an adult, they would have used the law to take you to the Burrow. Now the law will be helping us since you are an adult and I am their boss. So will you allow me to send for my two aurors?'

'Um, yeah, okay,' Harry turned to Dobby and gave him some money, but ask if he would stick around for a while. Amelia was sending her message off with her patronus, 'Um, how will they know where you are?'

'All aurors have a special coin that is linked to other aurors, but I was able to change that so only those two will get the message. It will also allow them to find me. It's the reason I explain I was in the muggle world to dress appropriately.'

'Most witches and wizards get it wrong.'

'True, but the two aurors I called are halfbloods with links to the muggle world, grandparent's and such, so they do visit the muggle world often.'

'Many purebloods are risking the statute of secrecy because they are too up themselves to dress in muggle clothes just because they are muggle clothes.'

'True, but with Fudge, there was not much we could do or make him see sense.'

Just then two small pop's were heard, Amelia went to the front of the tent so she could let her aurors know where she was. Harry stood with his wand in hand, just as a precaution. He watched as two aurors followed Amelia inside. Both aurors couldn't help showing surprise at who was there, Harry Potter.

'Let's work on these plans, then you can call your girl back. Once that is done, we can also work on plans for you to take care of that man once and for all. Which includes getting the snake as well.'

'Dobby,' Harry called. Seconds later the little elf brought in a tray, with a pot of tea, coffee, milk, sugar and biscuits.

The four sat, talked over what they would do while they had biscuits and tea, or in Auror Proudfoot's case, coffee.

'Alright, call your girl, but, and I hope she does not get angry with you, she cannot know.'

'She won't mind, as she knows how dangerous all this is,' Harry pulled the mirror, 'Ginny Weasley.'

'I was worried, what's going on?'

'I'll explain when you get here, with Charlie.'

'You need to tell Charlie where you're going away from everyone else. Check to make sure none of them are using Mad-eyes invisibility cloaks.'

'Okay, well it'll take me a few minutes, say ten, fifteen, at the most.'

'We'll be waiting, just don't tell anyone, including Charlie who else is here.'

'I won't, see you soon,' Ginny blew Harry a kiss before cutting the connection.

'I definitely want those mirrors in the ministry, especially my department.'

'They do come in handy ma'am.'

'Care to explain, ma'am?' Connie asked.

'Charmed mirrors that James Potter and Sirius Black invented when they were students.'

'They hated how they always ended up in separate detentions. It meant they could not plan their pranks on…students,' Harry went to say Slytherin's, but he wasn't sure if these two aurors had been in that house.

'Ingenious,' Tim said, 'They would certainly help us aurors.'

'Alright you two, get into position.'

Harry watched as the two aurors stepped out of the tent, he didn't know where they went.

'Now we just wait.'

It was only ten minutes when they heard a loud crack. A minute later Ginny and Charlie stepped into the tent. Before either could move, Amelia petrified them.

'I'll explain in a moment, just wait,' Harry said then gave Ginny a small smile.

Within seconds there were three quiet pops, 'You were right Harry, Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley.'

Mad-eye huffed then walked to straight into the tent, 'Amelia.'

Tonks and Kingsley paled when they saw two of their colleagues, and knew these two colleagues were very close to Madam Bones.

Harry stayed beside Ginny as Amelia scolded two of her aurors. She ordered them to keep where they were a secret or they would lose their jobs. Both instantly agreed before leaving.

'So Alastor, help or hinder?'

'Help, I never agreed with Albus when it came to Potter.'

'Good, than take a seat,' Amelia removed the tracking charms before removing the petrifying charm from Ginny first, 'You knew they would track you, do you believe your brother knew and allowed it?'

'I don't know, I don't want to believe he knew. Charlie's always been honest with me. He also didn't always agree with Dumbledore.'

'Alastor?'

'He didn't know. Arthur believed if Charlie knew he would refuse, so he had Kingsley cast the charms on Charlie and Ginny.'

Amelia nodded then removed the charm from Charlie, 'I didn't know, I was suspicious they would try something so I tried to make sure I kept them all in view. I must have missed it. I told dad if they tracked us to Harry then it would make things worse.'

'Do you agree to keep everything you hear and see to yourself? Think of this before you answer Mr Weasley. If you decide to inform anyone, including your parent's, you could be arrested for interfering with an official auror investigation.'

'I give my word I won't tell. I'm furious at them right now.'

'Then you can stay. Hopefully, it will all be over very soon.'

Ginny ended up in Harry's arms, snogging him, 'Maybe we have to wait,' Mad-eye said with a smirk.

'I knew my sister would not allow anyone to stop her snogging Harry,' Charlie huffed but he did turn away.

'So, how is this going to be over Amelia?'

'Mr Potter has done most of the work that needed to be done. He also knows how to kill Voldemort, but the snake needs to die first.'

'Don't tell me he made one of those disgusting things?' Mad-eye said.

'More than one, and Mr Potter has already taken care of them, with the help of his girlfriend. He showed me, and it's a shame about the items he used. Three items belonged to the founders. But let's all sit so we can work on how to get Mr Potter into Malfoy manor so he can kill the snake and Voldemort.'

'I already know how to get into Malfoy manor, Dobby,' Harry smiled at the elf, 'Dobby used to belong to the Malfoy's, I tricked old Lucy into freeing him when I saw how he treated Dobby. Dobby was giving me warnings about the danger, this was when the chamber of secrets was opened. Dobby can still get in and take me with him.'

'Perfect, people like the Malfoy's do not believe a house elf can be a danger to them.'

'Old Lucy learned how dangerous they are when he tried to kill me, Dobby sent him flying about thirty feet,' Harry smiled at Dobby who was jumping up and down.

'He tried to kill you, how?'

'Killing curse. It was after I rescued Ginny from the chamber. See, I was able to work out what Dobby had been trying to tell me, that Lucius Malfoy was the one who slipped Ginny a cursed diary, which possessed her so she would open the chamber,' Harry tightened his hold on his girlfriend when he felt her shiver, 'I gave him back the diary, after I had stabbed it with a basilisk fang. The diary had one of my old socks on it, which was really dirty and covered in muck, crime and blood. He instantly handed it to Dobby, which freed him. Old Lucy was furious, got the word Avada out before Dobby had him flying through the air.'

'Mean old master not harm the great Harry Potter,' Dobby squeaked.

'You'll always be my hero Dobby, and my friend, never forget that.'

'Harry Potter think of Dobby as friend,' Dobby burst into tears before he ran into the kitchen.

'A very strange elf,' Amelia said sounding amused, 'So why did you not notify anyone that Lucius Malfoy went to use the killing curse on you?'

'At the time I still believed Dumbledore was okay, so I told him. He said there was no proof, and no one would take my word over Malfoy's.'

'That's poppycock, we could have seen your memory of the event, and Albus knew we often use memories during trials, or questioning. Is that why you did not tell Fudge you had proof that Voldemort returned?'

'Yeah, but I never thought of a memory, I just knew Dumbledore didn't want me proving it. I figured he wanted to keep what happened in the graveyard a secret.'

Amelia, Mad-eye, the two aurors, and Charlie were wondering just what happened when Harry Potter was kidnapped and was used in the resurrection of Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Can you explain?'

'Priori encantatum. Voldemort's wand and mine share the same core, feathers from Fawkes, and the only two feathers he ever gave.'

'So he made your wand show its last spells. I don't get why he would want to keep that a secret.'

'No, I was able to force him to show the last spells performed with his wand. Peter Pettigrew used Voldemort's wand to kill Cedric before he was resurrected. Cedric's sort of ghost came out of the wand, then a muggle man, he was the caretaker for the Riddles, Voldemort's muggle father's family. After that was Bertha Jorkins,' Harry tightened his hold on Ginny, 'Then my parent's. They all helped me escape. They were able to surround him so he couldn't see me, which gave me time to get to Cedric's body, then I summoned the triwizard cup.'

'Was there a golden dome?' Amelia whispered. She tried to act professionally, but hearing James and Lily's spirits were there helping their son surprised her.

'Yeah, none of the death eaters could break through.'

'How did you end up with your wand if it was you against all them?' Charlie asked.

'He wanted us to duel, to prove to his death eaters I was nothing.'

'He used the cruciatus curse on Harry,' Ginny said sadly.

'He didn't know about the twin cores, Ollivander told me when I bought it, he also told Dumbledore. Voldemort was shocked and wasn't sure what was happened,' Harry chuckled, 'He looked scared at first, thinking I was somehow bringing these ghosts back. They scared him.'

'I might get you into my office once this is all over with Harry, to give formal statements of everything that's happened. We were not told that you killed the basilisk, only that the monster had been taken care of and you rescued Miss Weasley. Going on what you've just been telling us, I would say you know something about the disappearance of Quirrell, and what Umbridge did at Hogwarts.'

'Quirrell's dead.'

Amelia sighed, 'Then I will definitely need to speak with you about that.'

'He tried to kill Harry,' Ginny said urgently.

'Harry is not going to be in trouble Miss Weasley, I just need to have an official statement done so I can close the case.'

'Oh, okay,' Ginny said, then she gave Harry a smile and a small peck on the lips.

'Let's go over these plans.'

'I don't think Potter should go in alone,' Mad-eye said.

'Yeah, I mean there could be another fifty death eaters in there,' Charlie said.

'Harry will be fine,' Ginny said surprising everyone with how confident she sounded.

'The power,' Amelia said, 'If we all give a magic oath to never reveal this power, can you tell us?'

Harry and Ginny stared at each other. Neither said a word, but after a minute they nodded.

'You two formed a bond,' Amelia said, 'It probably happened when you saved her life.'

'It started from then as that's when we became friends, I felt closer to Ginny than to anyone else.'

'But if it was a magical bond, wouldn't Harry bond with Hermione when he saved her life?' Ginny asked.

'That was different Gin, first was there was a chance the teachers could have got there in time. You were almost dead by the time I got to you, and you would have died if you had to wait for Dumbledore and the staff. Also, no one but me and Voldemort could open the chamber of secrets, so they couldn't go to you without my help. Second, all I did was distract the troll away from Hermione, Ron used the levitation charm on the club, which knocked it out.'

'Ron was the reason she was alone and in that bathroom to begin with,' Ginny growled.

'Yeah, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut,' Harry said, 'Anyway, I don't need an oath. We can tell you lot are trustworthy. I would just ask that you not tell anyone. So this power, it would be best if I demonstrated. One person will need to volunteer, but it won't hurt you at all.'

'I will,' Tim said.

'Okay,' Harry waited until Ginny hoped off his lap then he stood. He didn't use a wand or any type of hand movement, he just concentrated then the auror was completely frozen. Harry jabbed his finger into the man's shoulder, even took his wand from his pocket, 'All I have to do is freeze Voldemort, then kill him. I've been thinking of using the sword of Gryffindor, which is imbued with basilisk venom.'

'You could use the killing curse. I could give you permission to use it on him,' Amelia said as she studied her frozen auror.

'No, Harry won't use that curse as it took his parent's and godfather,' Ginny said.

Harry unfroze the auror, 'I used this the first time I saw Ginny in danger.'

'When was this?' Charlie asked.

'Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle ambushed me and were planning on raping me. Harry saw it on the map, froze them, and me. It was the first time he used it, he then had to work out how to unfreeze me. I wanted to go curse those bastards, I did hex their dicks with painful boils, huge ones.'

'Ouch,' Mad-eye said but nodded to the girl.

'Sorry,' Harry handed the auror his wand.

'I have no idea how you got my wand, but there is no need to apologise.'

'He was able to completely freeze you Tim. It's not just the petrifying charm either, as you would know what was going on while charmed. Yes, this power could work, but you will need to be quick and have the element of surprise.'

Harry saw Ginny smirk so he moved away from everyone then transformed into a hawk.

'An animagus. Why am I not surprised.'

'Sirius taught him,' Mad-eye.

'Yes, he said it could get Harry out of danger. Sirius also taught Harry and me to apparate. He charmed to attic so we could practice using rings. We would go from one side of the room to the other. Then he sealed his bedroom so we could go from the attic to his room. One night, Sirius was able to sneak us out of the house, we practice going to different apparition points. He would tell us where to go. We would go, but if we didn't appear before him within two minutes he would come and find us. We never had any problem. Harry wanted me to learn as everyone would know we were dating which could put me in more danger.'

Harry transformed back before sitting down, 'I can use my animagus form to get past the wards and into the house, then to get around the house without them seeing me. Dobby drew me a map of the house, the main bedrooms are on the third and fourth floors, and Voldemort would want one of the main suits. If it's the middle of the night, my hawk form can see in the dark.'

'That would work. What I would like to know first is how many are there?'

'Dobby can do that Master Harry sir.'

Harry looked at the little elf, 'I know you can, but I don't want you hurt Dobby.'

'Mean darkies will not know Dobby is there.'

'From what our spies have found out, he is planning something big. Now he still wants Hogwarts, these plans may be to take the castle after the students return. He would need enough people to have a chance of taking the staff and older students.' Amelia said.

'He told his death eaters the dementors will join him like the giants, werewolves and vampires. He also has inferi, we just don't know how many of any of them.' Tim explained.

'He could use the night of the full moon if he has werewolves,' Charlie said.

'I doubt he would want to give the werewolves more people who would side with them and not him. They are mainly there to add strength, and they are hard to kill.'

'We could use fiend fyre, if someone can control it,' Ginny said.

'Fiend fyre would work, smart girl,' Mad-eye said.

'What if I take care of the snake and Voldy, then set the house on fire using fiend fyre?' Harry asked.

'Not bad, first we have to work on when they will all be there. Dobby could tell us how many but they may not all be there until he is ready to attack. This power you have Harry, how wide spread does it work?'

'It will freeze anyone I'm looking at, but I've never tried more than just a few.'

'Why don't you move back and we'll spread out, see if you can freeze all of us even though we are not right next to each other.'

Harry nodded. The two aurors, Mad-eye, Charlie, Ginny and Amelia all spread out through the tent. Harry concentrated the released his power.

'Damn, it worked,' Harry walked up to each person, even the two aurors who were in the other rooms, all were frozen. He moved back then unfroze them, 'It worked, even Auror Hammer and Auror Proudfoot, who weren't in this room.'

'Then all you need to do is do the same. Mad-eye can use his eye to see if some weren't affected.'

'Those mirrors would work.' Mad-eye said.

'We've got some plans, but let's go through everything and make sure we have backups in case something goes wrong or changes. If any of you have any idea's, we discuss them before we decide if they will be used or discarded. It's time to get to work.'

While the group in the tent were working on their plans, Tonks had sent a message to Remus, about how her boss, Madam Bones is involved with Harry and her and Kingsley were ordered back to the office. If they tried anything on Harry Potter, they would be arrested as Madam Bones had made his job part of her job and her investigation. That told Remus that if any of the order got involved or tried to find out what Harry was doing, they could be arrested. It also told Remus that Mad-eye had joined Amelia Bones and Harry Potter. It was time for Remus to tell the order they were now out of the picture and just what could happen if they tried to interfere with Harry and the job he was doing.

It didn't take long for Remus to organise an order meeting at the Burrow. Everyone turned up apart from Kingsley, Tonks and mad-eye. Charlie was with Ginny and Harry, so they knew he wouldn't be there. Remus explained about the message he got from Tonks and what could happen if they didn't stay out of it. Everyone seemed to realise the order was not needed, but Hermione and Ron seemed angry that Harry had spoken to others even though Dumbledore told them Harry had to include them in the plans. No matter how many times they were told Harry would never trust them, they seemed to think it was their right to be involved. Now that the head of the DMLE was involved with Harry, they realised there was nothing they could do. They were out of it, but it didn't mean they wouldn't have a go at Harry for denying them the chance to help, which is what Albus Dumbledore wanted, and expected.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry allowed Dobby to go and spy on Voldemort and the death eaters but he had to promise to keep himself safe and if there was danger he had to leave, quickly. Since it was late, Amelia, the two aurors and Mad-eye was going to head home, but they would be back first thing in the morning. Amelia did say she would return if Dobby got important information that would help with their plans.

Harry went straight into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Ginny helped him by cutting up the vegetables, Charlie sent his patronus off to his parent's to tell them they were all fine. He said he would message then again the following night.

Charlie walked into the small kitchen to see Harry preparing some meat, 'You cook?'

Harry smiled at Charlie, 'Those muggles made me cook from a young age. I don't think I'll ever be as good as your mum, but I do okay. Do you cook?'

'Not really, basic things, but nothing fancy like you're doing. So an animagus and you both learnt how to apparate. I thought mum knew everything that went on at headquarters.'

'The twins were good at causing distractions,' Ginny said with a smirk making Charlie laugh.

'So the dung bombs, the small swamp, the fireworks and some of their other pranks, which was so you three could sneak away?'

'Yep,' Harry and Ginny said together.

'The old man should have taught you before he returned. From what I heard from Ron, you had some type of vision before the quidditch world cup and you let Dumbledore know.'

'I did, it was Voldemort and Peter talking, there was another man there as well. But Peter kept saying it would be easier to get another enemy, not Harry Potter. He knew I was too well protected by the old man and people like Sirius and Remus.'

'So Dumbledore knew they wanted you, yet he still never stopped you being entered or help you learn anything that could help?' Charlie asked.

'Nothing, they didn't even tell me what the tasks were, yet I was at a disadvantage because of my age. Ginny suggested using the broom, but she also got some ideas off you for me to use if the broom didn't work.'

'I knew why my sister was asking, but always thought you should have been told, that all of you should have been told. Dragons are dangerous at the best of times, but nesting mothers are the worst.'

'That's why Harry and I worked on a lot of ideas, even if he had to leave the golden egg and give up.'

'I didn't care if I won, I just knew by going over the rules I had to compete and I had to do all I could to try and succeed in the task. So if I had to I would have kept trying things until the hour was up. I figured using the broom, then the info you gave Ginny would show I was trying, and the magic around the goblet would know I tried. What pissed me off though, the old man knew that Karkaroff and Maxime told their champions what they had to face long before the first task, yet Cedric and I were left uninformed. Hagrid showed me and it's right then that I began to hate your brother.'

'What did Ron do that time?'

'Hagrid worked it with Ron so he could tell me about meeting him to see the dragons. Ron didn't, all I got was a message from Hermione that Hagrid wanted to see me about something. Ron knew about them the moment they arrived at Hogwarts. He overheard the twins talking about it. I could have been killed yet your brother didn't care.'

'He should have told you. Even right now, Ron and Hermione are still going on how they should be the only ones involved. I'll explain to mum and dad, once they know Ron left you uninformed about the dragons, they will finally realise why you don't trust him. What's the reason you don't trust Hermione?'

'She always believed she was right and refuse to listen to any idea or opinion I had. Then as far as she was concerned anything about me could be told to Dumbledore. I got sick of her wanting to know every little thing, but also how she would run straight to McGonagall who would then tell the old man. I could never trust her to have my back, I couldn't trust Ron either as he proved how easily he would turn on me. If they had come with me to do this, I would end up doing it alone as I would always be worried they would turn on me again. Ginny is the only person I trust completely. She proved to me that anything I told her or anything she found out about me, she never told anyone else. If she heard things she thought I needed to know, she told me. Even though we've been together since my fifth year, we don't always snog. We talked, a lot, and worked out things. It's one thing I love about Ginny, if I had an idea, we would talk it over to see if it would work or not. She never dismissed anything, not until we went right over it. Hermione just always believed she knew better so I should trust her. Never going to happen. I don't trust anyone until they have proven to me they can be trusted.'

'Now he doesn't even trust mum, dad, Tonks or Kingsley because of the tracking charm,' Ginny said as she finished helping Harry put dinner together.

'So Dumbledore must have done something so you wouldn't trust him.'

'He done a lot of wrong or stupid things and almost cost me my life, also the lives of Ginny, Hermione and Ron. But with me, because of how I was treated by the muggles, I hated them, and all I wanted to do was find some nasty curses to use on them. Hagrid saw me when he took me shopping for my things when I was eleven. He saw the book on curses I was looking at and I told him I wanted to find some for the Dursley's. That's how Voldemort turned dark, he went through exactly what I did, and the old man knew.'

'What do you mean?'

'Voldemort was born and raised in a muggle orphanage. Back then they weren't nice places but because of his accidental magic he began to get mistreated. He finally began to control his magic and used it on those kids that hurt him. He sent two kids insane, I just don't know what he did to them. He would have been around nine or ten at the time. His life and mine were so much the same, muggles that abused us. He turned dark and I wanted to use dark curses on the Dursley's. I still do, but I won't, I have legal plans to deal with those people. I'm going to make sure their reputations are destroyed, make sure the police know Dudley is a criminal and into violence and drugs. I will make sure the tax office knows that Vernon is ripping them off. By the time I'm through with them they will either be in jail or hiding away from all the people they lied to.'

'The order have been working on watching them, but they can only spare one at a time.'

'They are wasting their time, they should be working on death eaters and not protecting child abusers. Anyway, dinner will be about an hour, I'm going to shower,' Harry gave Ginny a kiss before leaving the kitchen.

'He sounds very bitter, not that I don't blame him. But I finally get it, why he didn't like Dumbledore.'

'He is bitter, and even though I've been helping him try to leave that part of his life behind, I doubt he will, not until he's had his revenge. But it's not the only reason he hates the old man, Charlie. He has a lot of reasons. Recently he found out something that made him put Dumbledore equal to Voldemort. Harry would kill Dumbledore if he hadn't died, and I don't blame him.'

'Explain what this reason is?'

'You've heard the rumour about the prophecy.'

'Yes, and we realised it was true when Dumbledore had the order guarding the entrance to the hall of prophecy.'

'Well, Dumbledore was in the Hogs Head, interviewing Trelawney about a job. He never intended to give her one. Then she goes into the seer trance and speaks the prophecy about Harry and Voldy. Half way through it, Aberforth Dumbledore found a death eater listening at the door and threw him out. That death eater went straight to Voldy and told him. Voldy went after the Potters.'

'A few of us worked out that the prophecy is the reason he went after them when Harry was a baby.'

'Right, but the reason Harry would kill Dumbledore if he was still alive is the death eater was Snape.'

'That bastard,' Charlie yelled, 'We all saw how Snape treated Harry, and Dumbledore knew.'

'Yes, now you see why he would kill the old man?'

'Yeah I do, even though this was a shock to hear, you said he only recently found out about this. Why has he been hostile towards Dumbledore for years?'

'It first started because he didn't do anything about the way Snape treated him. Harry wasn't going to return to do his second year because of Snape. When Ron, Fred and George rescued him from the muggles, he realised he had no choice. Mum took everyone shopping and took them to platform nine and three quarters. That was one of Dumbledore's big mistakes, even though he's made a lot of them. But during Harry's third year he heard something from Hagrid. It took all he could to control his magic so he didn't hurt Hagrid.'

'What happened?'

'Hagrid was drunk, again. This time Harry went alone to speak with him to try to get him to stop drinking. Well, Hagrid began talking about the night he took Harry from the house. No one had ever told Harry about that night, except his parent's died protecting him and he somehow survived the killing curse. He decided to let Hagrid talk.'

'And because Hagrid was drunk, he didn't care what he spoke about.'

'Right. So there baby Harry is, just survived the killing curse, had this big scar on his forehead, sees his mother die right in front of him and the old man places a note on him then leaves him on the front step of the Dursley's, on a cold night. He didn't have the decency to knock on the door and ask if they would take Harry. Also, anyone that knows kids would know that when Harry woke up, he would be calling for his mum and dad. For all we know he might have been in pain or had some type of brain damage. But did Dumbledore care, no, just dumps him on the steps, and McGonagall was with him. Even though Petunia Dursley's is a bitch for how she treated Harry, she finds out that her only sister was murdered by a note stuck to a baby. If she didn't hate our world before then than she would have right after. Harry and I believe that is one of the reasons she hated Harry and treated his so badly. Not being asked and how she was informed about her sister, her only blood family. But after surviving something no one has ever survived, you would think the old man would have taken Harry to see a healer, just to make sure he was okay.'

Ginny finished her rant before she left the kitchen and went in the bathroom. She needed to hold Harry, and didn't care if he was in the shower. She also didn't care that her brother saw her go into the bathroom where his sister's naked boyfriend was.

Charlie watched his sister walk away. But after hearing everything Harry and Ginny told him, he ended up agreeing with them. Either Dumbledore wanted to turn Harry into another dark wizard, or the old man was absolutely crazy. Either way, he will not show any type of support for Albus Dumbledore, but he will show he supports Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Even though Harry was shocked that Ginny joined him in the shower while her brother was in the other room, he didn't turn her away. There was no way he would turn her away. He would have liked to make love to Ginny, but he could tell she was upset about something so he just held her.

Just before they left the shower Harry figured now Amelia Bones, and the others were helping and knew about the horcruxes he could restore Ginny's memory. He never liked blocking her memory, but they had no choice if they were going to keep all this information a secret.

Charlie had allowed Ginny to sleep in the same bed with Harry, but he was also in the same room, in another bed. His sister wasn't even sixteen yet. He had a feeling they might have been having sex, but that night Charlie understood that the young couple needed to hold each other. That's all they did as they fell asleep.

By the time Charlie woke the following morning, Harry wasn't in bed, Ginny was still asleep. He used the shower and dressed before finding Harry sitting at the table talking to Dobby and Auror Hammer.

'I figured when Auror Hammer would be here then so would Madam Bones and Auror Proudfoot, along with Mad-eye,' Charlie went to make himself some tea, but Dobby quickly got him a cup, 'Thanks Dobby.'

'Mister Charlie is welcome.'

'Madam Bones, Auror Proudfoot and Mr Moody were getting some information on Malfoy manor from Narcissa Malfoy. Moody had been watching Gringotts in the hope he could catch one of the death eaters, Malfoy turned up early this morning.' Connie explained.

'She might not talk.'

'Because it was proven that her husband and son were death eaters and Madam Bones also had proof she was harbouring the terrorist known as….Voldemort, she was able to use veritaserum. I don't know what happened as she asked me to come here to let Mr Potter know she'll be a bit late.'

'Do you know if she's marked?'

'No, but Madam Bones will find out. She did know that he sometimes did not mark woman until their children were old enough to take the dark mark. Her son did before the school year, so she may have been marked.'

'Hopefully she will end up locked up so she can't hurt others,' Charlie turned to Harry, 'How are you this morning Harry?'

Harry gave Charlie a small smile. He knew why the red head asked, 'I'm fine. I just get really angry when the things he did get brought up. Holding Ginny all night helped, thanks for that.'

'Whether you to are physical or not, I knew you wouldn't do anything with me here. I also knew it would help to hold each other.'

'It did, it also helped Ginny. So many times I've had to stop her going after Dumbledore or the Dursley's. It's why we used to sneak away so often, just so we could hold each other which gives us time to calm down.'

'After everything I heard, I don't blame you.'

'I'm going to start breakfast.'

'Dobby do Master Harry,' Dobby jumped up and ran to the kitchen making Charlie, Harry and Connie laugh.

'I think he's making sure you don't take his job away from him,' Charlie grinned.

'He is, ever since I asked if he would work for me, we get into a lot of arguments because I like to cook. We finally compromised. I'm allowed to cook once a day if I have time. He using that right now as he knows I'll be talking with Madam Bones and the aurors about our plans. He's hoping I'll be too busy to take over the kitchen.'

'Even though this is a really nice tent, big as well, you wouldn't be very warm when the weather turns.'

'I was planning on renting a cabin at some muggle camp grounds. Those are insulated and heated. I worked that out the night I left Hogwarts. I was in a muggle hotel and figured the tent would save me money. Originally I was going to buy myself a flat in the muggle world. I still will do that, but not until after all this is over. I figured having a tent meant I could keep moving around, which was safer than being in one spot.'

'Morning,' Ginny said yawning as she walked out. She instantly gave Harry a kiss before going to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

'Is it all the Weasley's that you can't get much sense out of them before they have their first cup of tea, and in some cases, food?'

Charlie laughed, 'Yep, with us it is. I think it's because mum always had everything ready before waking us up. We got so used to having our tea and breakfast the moment we wake. It was difficult when I first left and went to the dragon reserve. I had to make my own breakfast and first thing in the morning I really hated doing anything. It took me weeks to get used to making tea, drink that while I made some breakfast. I did cook just toast at first, but with the job and how long it was between meals, I realised I had to eat a full breakfast before going to work. What about you Auror Hammer?'

'It's Connie, and I prefer to wake up before eating. I will have a cup of tea, or coffee straight away. About half an hour later I will cook. Being an auror we never know when we will get to eat so breakfast has to be substantial.'

'Explains Tonks' appetite,' Harry said making Charlie laugh.

'Part of that is true. It's also her metamorphmagus abilities that makes her eat more. The constantly changing and shifting burns a lot of energy so she needs food to fuel it.' Connie said.

'Makes sense. You might be able to answer this, can you be a partial metamorph?'

'As far as I know you are either a metamorph or not.'

'Why do you ask Harry?' Charlie asked.

Ginny came back in and sat down, 'Because Harry's been able to change his hair from the time he was young.'

'How do you mean?' Connie asked.

Harry made his hair shorten, then he grew it until it was down his back, finally he returned it to how he normally had it.

'Petunia used to send me to the barber to get my hair cut, within an hour it was back the way it was. One time she hacked my hair so I was almost bald, she left some to cover my scar. Overnight it grew back. I got a slap in the face for that. I do remember once making my hair change colour, it was the same colour as my mother's hair. Petunia slapped me again for trying to be like her sister.'

'It sounds like a metamorph, they always start with their hair, or so tonks explained. After they learn to control that they begin on facial features before moving onto the body.'

'Do you think because Harry got mistreated by those people he sort of suppressed his ability?' Ginny asked.

'It's possible. Kids will even suppress their magic if they have gone through something traumatic.'

'But how could Harry be a metamorphmagus? You have to be born with it, and it has to run in the family,' Charlie said.

'Tonks's mother was born Andromeda Black, cousin to Sirius. My great grandmother was born Dorea Black, she married Charlus Potter. I have black blood which is how Sirius got around making me his heir, over Draco Malfoy who was the only other male in the Black family.'

'I would say you did supress it because of what your aunt did. You identified pain or punishment with changing so your mind forced you to stop. As soon as you get time, I would suggest finding the few books that mention it and see if you can unblock this gift,' Connie said.

'I will, thanks. If Tonks wasn't so into Dumbledore, I would have asked her.'

'Breakfast,' Dobby floated two large trays into the room and onto the table. The little elf saw Harry pointing to the seat so Dobby took his seat before he used magic to dish up everyone's breakfast.

The group only just finished when Madam Bones, Auror Proudfoot and Mad-eye walked into the tent.

'We got lucky,' Amelia said with a grin, 'Voldemort placed a ward around Malfoy manor so only death eaters could enter. But he also knew that the ones not marked, like they were too young, had to be able to enter. He spelled a coin for those which allow them to walk right through the wards,' Amelia held up the coin, 'Mad-eye made enough for all of us.'

'That's great. Dobby also has good news. He found out the big meeting will be on Wednesday night and all the remaining death eaters will be there. He's trying to put another group together for when he takes over. They are going to be called snatchers, they will catch anyone of Hogwarts age as he plans to make it mandatory to attend, so he can train the students to be his death eaters. They can't leave, at all, not until they have fully converted to his side and his beliefs. But this meeting on Wednesday is to talk over the plans take control of Hogwarts, kill every member of staff that is still there. He plans to make the Carrow's the head and deputy head but his other death eaters will be the teachers. They also plan to take Hogsmeade and take the people as hostages.'

'I'll get the aurors to patrol Hogsmeade, but in secret, in case he is having the place watched. Okay, we got the information where his room is and where the room is that he uses for meetings. Another good bit of news is, he only has twenty three marked death eaters, only those go to the meetings, unless he plans on marking others. Right now he is more determined in taking control of Hogwarts. He doesn't have enough people to take the ministry. He wants to make sure no one realises he controls Hogwarts until he has all the children, then he will use them as leverage. Turn over the ministry and Hogwarts to him or they all die. So even though it will only be us, as we cannot trust others might let slip this information. Once you freeze everyone Harry, and Mad-eye tells us they are frozen, we will enter using the coins. We'll disarm them and then place magic supressing shackles on the death eaters. All you have to do is take care of Voldemort.'

'I'm going to use the sword. I'll put it right through his cold, cruel heart.'

'Perfect,' Mad-eye said.

'We have one bit of…well, normally this would be bad news. But after the few things you mentioned Harry, I realise you might not consider this bad news.'

'What's going on?' Harry asked.

'It seems Voldemort had the idea of taking your family in the hope you would surrender to him, or at least try to rescue them. Narcissa said that when he went into their minds he found out exactly how they felt about you and how you felt about them. Sorry to tell you Harry, but he killed them.'

The others in the tent saw how Harry reacted and realised he really didn't care that the Dursley's were dead. They decided to drop it and work on their plans.

The group kept going over their plans so they all knew what they had to do and not hesitate. Even though Charlie was worried about his sister, he knew Harry had trained her. Harry had told him just how powerful Ginny was. Amelia had already worked it to remove the trace from Ginny's wand so there would be no repercussions from using magic under the age of seventeen. Amelia also wanted Connie to remain with Harry, Ginny and Charlie. An extra wand could come in handy, if anything happened. Harry said he didn't mind, so Connie left for an hour to pack a light travelling bag. Now they just had to wait three days before they could finally finish Voldemort and the last of his death eaters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next couple of days, Harry, Charlie and Connie taught Ginny new spells. Even Harry learnt some new spells. Even though he didn't think he would need to use them when he went to Malfoy manor, it was always good to have back up plans.

Amelia had many meetings during this time with her people in her department, mainly to make sure the people were protected and the essential places were also watched to make sure no death eater or Voldemort tried anything. Amelia also spoke with Scrimgeour. She never told him her plans, but she did tell him that she was working alongside Harry Potter and knew he would be able to kill Voldemort without too much trouble.

Rufus Scrimgeour realised because of his blunder in keeping Fudge as his advisor and also kept Umbridge working for him, he would never be voted in as the full minister when the next wizengamot meeting is held. Amelia was another who many wanted as minister, and now she was working alongside Harry Potter. If the boy who lived did end up killing Voldemort and he backed Amelia, no other person would end up with a hope of getting the position as minister for magic. He decided to work with her, and hope she named him as her replacement if she did put her name down for minister.

Tonks had accidentally overheard Madam Bones and the minister talking about Harry, and how it will be over in a few days. She also heard them talking about how all this could have been avoided if Dumbledore had not made so many mistakes. She didn't know what was going on, especially with Dumbledore, but until she did find out what these mistakes are, she could not stay a member of the order. Even if they really didn't do anything right now, since Harry went off on his own, they still tried to get information on Voldemort and his death eaters. Tonks decided to speak with Remus. Even though she knew as an auror she should keep this information to herself, he was her husband, he also cared about Harry. He felt terrible when he realised Harry didn't like him because Harry felt Remus left him to be abused after his parent's died. They had tried to ask Dumbledore about it, all he said was they were family, Harry was safer with them, and even if they didn't like Harry, they kept him safe. Now Tonks knew Dumbledore avoided their question by keeping the worst information from them.

Molly and Arthur had heard from Charlie and they knew by his tone that he wasn't happy with them. Charlie also told his parent's he now fully supported Harry, and not anyone that supported Dumbledore, which included his parents. They realised that Charlie was upset that they had placed a tracking charm on him, and he had also heard other things from Harry about Dumbledore. They had tried to ask Hermione and Ron about Harry's home life and his life at Hogwarts, but they were still angry and felt that Harry had turned his back on them. No matter what Arthur said, how they first turned on Harry, Hermione and Ron refuse to forgive him.

Arthur knew this was going to make family gatherings awkward. Ginny and Harry will refuse to have anything to do with Ron and Hermione, and maybe the rest of the family apart from Charlie and the twins. He hoped all this didn't divide the family. Arthur knew from Ginny that she and Harry already talked about getting married once Ginny was an adult. If Ginny and Harry refused to have anything to do with the rest of them, it just might mean the family will never be united again.

On Wednesday, Amelia, Tim, and Mad-eye joined Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Connie. They instantly knew that something had changed between Connie and Charlie, who seemed to keep giving each other looks, while Harry and Ginny couldn't stop grinning, or smirking. They decided it was none of their business as long as it didn't affect their plans. They spent the rest of the day going over everything, even Dobby who had been to Malfoy manor to listen in to make sure nothing had changed.

'Alright Dobby, remember, if anyone spots you then you leave straight away.'

'I remember Master Harry. Dobby return quickly with the answer.'

As soon as Dobby disappeared, every seemed to tense, 'Now we wait and hope they are there.'

'Dobby's been popping in a few times a day and night, so far he hasn't heard anything about changing their plans,' Connie said.

'Let's just hope they haven't figured out that Dobby was there and planned around this so they can set up a trap,' Mad-eye said.

'Always the pessimist, Alastor,' Amelia said.

'Hope for the best, but plan for the worst, because it happens more than I'd like.'

Harry and Ginny mainly sat together talking in whispers. They were not talking about the mission, they were talking about after it was all over. They naturally hoped everything went according to plan, but they also admitted they were worried that someone could get hurt, or die.

Dobby arrived back at the house with a big smile on his face, 'Everyone is there Master Harry and Madam Auror.'

'Great news, thank you Dobby,' Amelia planned to make sure the ones involved in finishing Voldemort and the death eaters were named, which included Dobby. She also hoped she could work on some type of award for the little house elf. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't know as much as they did.

'Alright, we all know where we're going, so let's go.'

One by one they all disapparated, including Dobby. He was in charge of taking any of their group that got hurt to the ministry's small hospital. Amelia had already worked on two healers being on standby, in case it was needed.

It was a quiet and slow walk from where they appeared to the outside of the wards of Malfoy manor. They realised they could not use the coins as it would alert Voldemort that someone had arrived, not until Harry had frozen him. Only then could they move through the wards.

Once the group were hidden behind the large bushes down the long drive away from the house, Mad-eye got into position.

'Okay, I see them, and him, all in the ball room. There is not one in any other part of the house.'

'I have the mirror, I'll feel it vibrate if you speak my name which will tell me someone has left the room. I'll find a place to hide so I can answer it.'

'Please be careful Harry,' Ginny said.

'I will Gin,' he gave her a small kiss before he transformed into his hawk and flew up to the top of the house, where the small window was that owls used to enter the house to deliver mail.

'Anything Mad-eye?' Charlie asked.

'No, they haven't left the room. Voldemort is pacing in front of them while he's talking.'

The group remained silent so Moody could concentrate on what he was seeing.

'Okay, he just killed the snake,' Mad-eye said as he stood, 'He did it, they're frozen, let's go,' Mad-eye said and they all hurried towards the house. They found Harry with the sword in his hand standing in front of a frozen Voldemort. They all began to strip the death eaters of any wands, portkey's or any dark item, then place the magical suppressant shackles on them. The only clothing they left on the death eaters were their underwear. Dobby was called, he collected all the belongings and took them outside.

'It's done Harry, you can…kill him any time,' Amelia said, 'and I wish you didn't have to.'

'I know, but in case the prophecy is real, I have to be the one. Be ready though, I want to try something. I've been practicing and it's worked on Ginny.'

'What are you going to do?' Amelia asked.

'I've been able to freeze Ginny then just unfreeze her head. I want this bastard to know what is about to happen.'

'Alright, give us a minute to get these sealed in another room, then we can concentrate on him and not them.'

The group levitated every death eater out of the room and locked them into the study. They were still frozen, but they made sure there were no wands or portkeys in the room before sealing it. Once they were done they hurried back to the ball room where Ginny was holding Harry who was still staring up into Voldemort's face.

'Anytime Harry.'

Harry nodded, then concentrated on unfreezing just Voldemort's head, 'Hello Tom.'

'Potter, I'm going to kill you.'

'Yeah, yeah, you've said that many times, yet I'm still here and now, you are at my mercy,' Harry lifted the sword and made sure the tip was pointed at the dark wizard's chest, 'Ready to die Tom.'

'I can't die.'

Harry laughed as he nodded. Amelia began pulling out different items. They all watched as Voldemort went paler with every item he saw.

'I've been a bit busy over the last year Tom. I got your snake when I arrived. I even found the item you planned to use when you tried to kill me as a baby.'

'It won't work,' Voldemort said but everyone heard a quiver in his voice, he was scared.

'Oh it will. This is for my parent's you fucking murdering prick,' Harry pushed until the sword went right through Voldemort's body. He didn't have time to scream before his head fell forward, 'Can you check him, to make sure?' Harry asked.

Amelia hurried forwards and did some spells, 'He's dead, Harry.'

Harry let go of the sword and sunk to the ground. Ginny wrapped her arounds around him and held him tight. Mad-eye and Tim moved the still frozen body of Voldemort out of the room.

'I want you two to stay with Harry, but give him some Firewhiskey if he looks like his going into shock. I think at the moment he isn't really processing that it's finally over,' Amelia said.

'Don't you want help getting those to the ministry?' Charlie asked.

'No, we'll be fine. I organised some portkeys that will take them straight into the holding cells. I will need Harry to come tomorrow to unfreeze them though.'

Charlie and Connie had to help get Harry and Ginny up off the floor then take them by side-along apparition. The older couple lead the younger couple straight into the bedroom. They made sure to close the flap that was the door before they went into the kitchen. Even though they would like to watch Harry, to make sure he was okay, they knew it would be Ginny who would help Harry get over this.

It was late the following morning when Charlie walked out of the room he was using in the tent to see Harry cooking, but also arguing with Dobby, who kept saying it was his job to cook.

'I thought you two came to a compromise,' Charlie smirked as he sat down. At first he was shocked that Harry was acting normal. Then he realised Harry might have been a bit shocked because of what he done, but due to his life and what he had to put up with, it wasn't the shock that he killed Voldemort, it was the shock of knowing it was all over. He could do whatever he wanted now and no one could interfere, or tell him what to do.

'We did, but Dobby is trying to back out of our agreement, which won't happen. I like to cook and I intend to learn more so I could make more extravagant meals.'

'But it's Dobby's job.'

Charlie laughed, 'Did you just stamp your foot Dobby?'

'Yes, he's been doing it for the last twenty minutes. It won't change my mind, I'm cooking breakfast.'

'Fine, Dobby go clean Master Harry's clothes.'

Harry and Charlie watched as Dobby huffed before leaving the room, which made them laugh.

'I think it's lucky that mum doesn't have a house elf, all they would do is argue.'

'Yep, they would. Your mum will not allow anyone to take over her kitchen.'

'You have that right Harry.' Charlie was really amazed at how well Harry was doing. At first he thought maybe Harry might be putting it on, but he could see it, by his eyes, Harry really was okay. It didn't mean he wasn't going to ask and make sure. Harry deserved to have people care about him, and worry that he was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'So, are you okay?'

'I'm fine Charlie. Staring at that sword in his chest, it really hit home that he was dead, for good, and out of my life. I still don't like the fact I had to kill someone, even him, but I couldn't take the chance that the prophecy would somehow stop him dying if it was someone else. Ever since he came back I knew I would have to be the one, unless I die. It's like I've always known.'

'You probably did, deep down. But between you, my sister and that crazy house elf, you worked out exactly how to make sure he could not return again. So this power, you practiced using Ginny by just unfreezing her head?'

'Most of the time it was her head. We kept going until I could freeze her then unfreeze any part of her body. Head, hands, feet, legs, torso. I even froze her legs and feet then unfroze only her lower legs. Ginny said it felt like she didn't have any feet, yet she was standing. Um, since I sort of closed down right after, what happened?'

'Amelia had portkey's to transport them to the holding cells. She said you need to go in an unfreeze them. She was going to put their cells under the fidelius so no one would see them frozen. The sword is in the living room, and he was sent through the veil. She had Scrimgeour, Tim and unspeakable witness him going through the veil, mainly for proof. Since he was dead Amelia believed it didn't have to be you, but she did have the head of the hall of prophecy keeping a watch on the orb.'

'The orb was broken.'

'There is always meant to be a copy. Even if you took it out of the ministry, a copy would have appeared on the shelf. I would have asked her about it, when I saw her, but she sent Connie a message last night.'

'Then one of my ideas about sneaking in and taking it would not have worked,' Harry shrugged before he began to load up the table with food. He made sure there was a warming charm on the trays, 'So I go unfreeze them, then I suppose I can finally get on with my life. Apart from being with Ginny, I have no idea what I want to do.'

'Even though you're an adult now, you can take your time. I think you should. After everything that you told me, the Dursley's, Dumbledore, Snape, now Voldemort, you should take some time to just be you. Find out who Harry Potter really is and who he wants to be. After hearing about some of the things you weren't told, I figured I would tell you this in case you want to finish your education. You can, if you want, hire tutors who will take you through what you need for your NEWTS, then your tutor will book you in for the tests, which is done at the ministry.'

Harry shook his head, 'Nope, didn't know that. I was told by McGonagall that if I want to sit my newts then I will need to stay at Hogwarts, like all the other students.'

'She knows perfectly well that is not true. I have no idea why she lied, but she did.'

Just then Connie walked out, kissed Charlie before sitting down, 'Good morning Harry. How are you feeling?'

'I'm good. The shock was about it being over, not that I had to kill him. I'm sure Charlie can fill you in. So since I have to go to the ministry, I should wake Ginny, see what she wants to do.'

'Madam Bones wants all of us to go there this morning. I think she wants us to give the official statement while it's still fresh in our minds. It's what we normally do, if we can.' Connie said.

'Then I'll go wake her.'

Connie watched Harry walked away before she turned to Charlie, 'Is he okay?'

'He's fine, it was like he said, it hit him, how it was finally over, all of it. He's an adult now so he can do whatever he wants and no one has a say, well, apart from that feisty sister of mine.'

An hour later Charlie, Connie, Harry and Ginny apparated to the visitors entrance to the ministry. They were met by Tim and Mad-eye, who was going to escort them through the atrium and to Amelia's office.

Like many times that Harry was seen, people stopped and stared. He just kept holding Ginny's hand as he followed Tim, but he was glad Mad-eye was behind them. Mad-eye kept anyone else getting into the lift before he joined the group.

Tim opened the office door, then let the others go in first. Harry instantly noticed that apart from Amelia, there was the minister for magic, along with another man, and a photographer.

'So you don't have to worry Harry, this is just for the official records. I will ask if we could have one of the photos accompany the official statement I will be making in an hour,' Amelia said.

'So it's a group picture, not just of me?'

'Yes, a group picture of the team who took out Voldemort and his death eaters, to end the war.'

'Alright then. I want everyone to know that it was all of us that finished this.'

'How about everyone take a seat so we can do the official interview, then the official statements will need to be written by each of you,' Rufus said.

Harry mainly stayed quiet and let others answered, but he did answer a few, especially about the prophecy and how he was the chosen one. Harry said he might have been the chosen one, but it didn't mean he couldn't have people he trusted to help. If it was left to just him, he'd be dead and Voldemort would still be here. All he did was kill Voldemort, the others in the group took care of the death eaters. When they were ready for pictures, Harry called Dobby. Amelia had already told the reporter and minister that without Dobby, they would not have been able to complete their mission.

They stood for pictures, with Dobby standing in front of Harry. He had one hand on Dobby's shoulder while his other arm was around Ginny. He wanted it known that Ginny was his and no matter what, he would always be with Ginny.

After the reporter and photographer left, they did their official written statements. It didn't take long as they thought. Once the official part was over, the minister left.

'So the minister knows the death eaters are here. Has he seen them?' Harry asked.

'No, he didn't need to. So how about we go down so you can unfreeze them?'

'Okay, might as well get it over with.'

Amelia gave Harry and Ginny the secret then all Harry had to do was concentrate. Within seconds of using his power, many of the death eaters were screaming, asking what happened to their clothes. No one bothered to answer them.

Charlie had to leave Connie at work, but they were going to meet up later. He went back to the tent with Harry and Ginny so he could pack his things.

'Since I know you can apparate, I'll leave you to say a private goodbye. But if asked, I'll say Harry is dropping you off.'

'Thanks Charlie,' Ginny said, giving her brother a hug.

'Thanks for everything Charlie. Tell your parent's she'll be back soon,' Harry shook the red head's hand.

'Just don't make it too long,' Charlie nodded then left the tent.

'It's really over Harry.'

'It is and we also know what we're going to do, at least to start with.'

'I still can't believe it happened, or for both of us. But now I have the perfect excuse not to return to Hogwarts. When people find out we're not returning do you think it will affect people like McGonagall?'

'When they find out why we aren't returning, yes, she will have problems. I just don't know how much trouble it could cause her.'

Harry and Ginny spent a few more minutes together before Ginny left to head to the Burrow. Harry decided to look for a flat, or maybe a house to buy. He didn't want anything huge, and he knew Ginny was the same. They only wanted a house big enough so they had plenty of room for their children they would have one day. That wouldn't happened until after Ginny finished her quidditch career, if she could get someone to give her a try out. Harry said everyone will know how she was involved in finishing Voldemort and she was his girlfriend. Everyone always wants to know Harry, this time he could use his fame to help his girlfriend get the career she wanted. She was good enough to be picked even if it might take a few years of more professional training before she played with the team. Ginny knew this, but it would give her time to really learn everything she needed.

Amelia and Rufus both gave statements live on WWN, which the reporters from all newspapers and magazines would publish the statements. It will be known around the world that a group of six, led by Amelia Bones and Harry Potter captured all the death eaters and killed Voldemort. By the time they finished talking, more than fifty people left the ministry, all of them had the dark mark. The aurors would look for them, but they could take their time, unless they caused trouble. But these death eaters were not like the ones that killed and tortured, these were to keep feeding ministry information to Voldemort for when he was ready to take over.

After the press had left, Amelia told Rufus she might end up being asked to run for minister, but she would prefer to stay where she was. She would support him for the minister's job. He asked about Harry Potter, and if he would support Rufus. She could not answer, but since Harry would know he finally had Umbridge and Fudge in Azkaban, he might see that Rufus was finally doing his job.

Arthur and Molly couldn't stop hugging Ginny and Charlie as they listened to the minister and Amelia explain how her along with Harry, Ginny, Dobby, Charlie, Alastor, Connie and Tim worked on plans which ended with the death of Voldemort and all the death eaters were now locked up, ready to face trials with the use of veritaserum. They had lost all their rights, anyone with a dark mark had lost their rights.

It was instant, Ron and Hermione kept going on about how they were told they had to be involved. Neither of them would shut up until Ginny hexed both of them. Arthur finally had enough, he told Hermione to leave, and she was no longer welcome at the Burrow. Ron went off, he said if Hermione left then he would, Arthur told him to leave which shocked Ron. Molly didn't want that to happen but she knew her youngest son would cause problems for Ginny, Harry, and maybe even Charlie. They were in the wrong, they would not allow Ron and Hermione to cause any trouble for Ginny, Charlie or Harry. Ron ended up grabbing a handful of things and followed Hermione out of the house. Even though they were all happy they were safe, they were also upset about Ron leaving. If Harry would just forgive Arthur and Molly then the rest of the family may finally be able to spend time together, but he would never forgive Ron. Now though, Arthur and Molly were beginning to see just what type of boy their youngest son was like, and they hated to admit it, but they were disappointed, and slightly ashamed on Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Arthur and Molly gave it a couple of days then they asked Ginny if she would go see Harry and invite him to dinner. They also said she could stay with Harry until then. Ginny realised her parent's really wanted to show they were sorry for everything and they were trusting Ginny. She hugged her parent's then apparated, which didn't surprise Arthur or Molly.

'So Harry taught her how to apparate?' Arthur said as he sat down near Charlie.

'No, Sirius taught Harry and Ginny when they were at Grimmauld place. Sirius wanted Harry taught after what happened in the graveyard, and Harry said Ginny should learn as well as she was in more danger, being his girlfriend. That is one of the things Harry and Ginny told me how Dumbledore failed. He knew the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort yet he never trained Harry, or even get any decent teachers. Harry might be angry with Remus but he did say he was the only decent teacher, the trouble is, Remus taught about dark creatures, not spells that could help Harry if he was faced with Voldemort.'

'He was wrong, we know that now. Albus should have trained Harry. There is more isn't there Charlie?'

'Yeah, there is, and I don't think Harry would mind if I told you two. He cares for you, he just knew you would listen to Dumbledore over him that's why he couldn't take the chance of trusting you. Okay, the first was what many students complained about, Snape, from what Ginny told me and Harry explained how just a couple of lessons went with that man, Snape was cruel to Harry and deliberately antagonistic towards him just to have a reason to put him in detention. He could not get back at James Potter, so he was taking it out on Harry even though Harry didn't do anything to him. More leads to Snape which I will get to though.'

'Fred and George explained how Snape was in class. At first we weren't sure if they were exaggerating or not. But go on Charlie, we need to know why Harry didn't like or trust Dumbledore.'

'He also thought Dumbledore didn't do enough about the danger. I mean Harry almost died three different times in his first year, all caused by Voldemort. Then you have the chamber and as Harry said, he only just got to Ginny in time, he said she was almost dead. If she had to wait for Dumbledore or any of the staff she would have died.'

'But no one knew where the chamber was,' Molly said.

'Mum, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix went to Harry, saved him with his tears. The chamber of secrets was not warded in any way, it just needed a parseltongue to open the entrance. Fawkes could have taken Dumbledore down to the chamber using his fire travel, and he should have done that the moment he knew it had been opened. It was luck that no student died. It won't matter what anyone said about Dumbledore, he could have stopped it the moment the cat was petrified. Anyway, it's lucky Harry went down there.'

'If Fawkes ever returns, I think we should test that. I believe you are right, but Fawkes could show proof. Go on Charlie,' Arthur said.

'During his third year Harry went to speak with Hagrid, to try and stop him drinking. The first time Ron and Hermione were with him. This time he thought he would try but do it alone. Well, you know what people get like when their drunk, they ramble. Well, Hagrid began to talk about the night he took Harry from the house. Let's break this down. One, Hagrid didn't have a wand or wand rights, if a dozen death eaters had been there Hagrid could not have protected Harry. Two, Hagrid had to take Harry straight to Dumbledore, he wasn't family but it seems no one cared. Three, Dumbledore didn't bother having Harry checked by a healer. He gets hit with the killing curse, he has this big red scar on his forehead and he had just witnessed his mother being murdered, yet Dumbledore didn't believe Harry needed to see a healer. And the fourth and worst, he left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep in the middle of the night, a cold night as well. If Harry woke, the first thing he would do is call for his mum and dad. Dumbledore didn't seemed to care that Harry would be upset, but what about some type of injury to his brain, he didn't bother to check. He doesn't bother to knock on the door and ask if they would take Harry, they had a baby themselves, they might not have wanted to look after another, they might not have been able to, he didn't bother to find out. Also, even though she should have been punished for how she treated Harry, Petunia Dursley found out her sister was murdered by a note stuck to Harry, she found him and the note the following morning. As Ginny told me, if she didn't hate the wizarding world before, she would have then.'

'He didn't take Harry to see a healer?' Molly whispered, her hand over her chest.

'No, not even Poppy, as Harry said, Dumbledore just dumped him on the doorstep like some old boots. McGonagall was with him, which is why Harry also doesn't like her, apart from how she never helped him when he needed it. Ron, Hermione and Harry went to see her to tell her the philosophers stone was in danger, McGonagall didn't believe them. She didn't even bother to investigate, which is why the three of them went to save it, to stop Voldemort. But that is not the worst.'

'Everything I've heard so far is bad,' Arthur sighed, 'Go on Charlie.'

'Dumbledore was interviewing Trelawney for the divination teacher. He planned to turn her down. Well she went into a seer trance and began to speak the prophecy. That's the reason he hired her, to keep her safe at Hogwarts. Anyway, a death eater was listening at the door, this was in the Hogs Head pub. Aberforth saw this young death eater, so he threw him out. He only heard the first part of the prophecy, he went straight to Voldemort. The first part went, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. That's all he heard. Voldemort found out there were two magical babies born at the end of July. The Potter's and the Longbottom's, who had gone into hiding and both families using the fidelius charm. The death eater basically gave Voldemort the information that sent him after the Potters,' Charlie stared at his parent's, 'The death eater was Snape.'

Molly gasped, Arthur looked shocked, 'And since he did kill Dumbledore, we know he was always a death eater. How could Dumbledore hire him, trust him?' Arthur sighed, 'No wonder Harry didn't trust Dumbledore. If I knew this beforehand I would not have trusted him. I get now Charlie. Do you know if anyone else knows it was Snape?'

'No, Harry found out by accident, he told Ginny, they told me when we were in the tent. Ginny did tell me that Harry felt like killing Dumbledore when he heard, but he had found out what Malfoy was up to so he was working on that. It was the night Dumbledore died that Trelawney mentioned the night she got the job, and how a young Snape was listening at the door. So you see, Harry saw Dumbledore as also being partly responsible for his terrible life, but he hired the man that sent Voldemort after his family.'

'We all believed Dumbledore knew something that proved Snape was really on our side, yet none of us saw any type of loyalty to our side. The way he treated our family, Harry, and others from the light side was like how the death eaters treat us,' Molly said, 'I'm going to apologise to Harry, then make him all his favourites.'

'He would appreciate that. But Molly, don't expect him to forgive us straight away. We have to show him and prove to him we can be trusted, and show him we are worth forgiving,' Arthur turned back to Charlie, 'Do you know what the entire prophecy said?'

Charlie nodded, 'I don't think Harry would mind now, not now he's dead. Okay, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies. Now, Harry found out that both his parent's and the Longbottom's defied Voldemort three times, so at that time it could have meant either boy. It's the next that showed it meant Harry, or better put, it was Voldemort who decided it was Harry when he went after the Potters and not the Longbottom's. Neville doesn't know any of this by the way. Harry said there was no use scaring him.'

'I don't blame him,' Arthur sighed.

'Okay, the next part. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal,' Charlie tapped his forehead, 'The scar was the mark. But he will have power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seven month dies.'

'Dear merlin, Harry really was the chosen one,' Arthur said.

'They were equal in power,' Molly whispered.

'Harry's powerful alright, I wouldn't last a minute against him, and he's been teaching Ginny.'

'Dumbledore knew this and didn't train him. Do you know why because none of it makes sense?' Arthur asked.

'He believed since Lily loved Harry and she sacrificed herself for her son that love would be the power.'

Molly and Arthur sat there in shock, 'What, did he think Harry had to hug him to death or something?'

'All Harry knew was Dumbledore believes that Voldemort had no love, yet Harry was full of love. Again this was one of his mistakes. Until he got together with Ginny, Harry never loved anyone, nor had he felt love from anyone. Like Harry said, he would need to trust someone before he could allow himself to care for someone. He was badly treated by the Dursley's, none of his old school teachers, or neighbours did anything so he learned that most adults weren't to be trusted. He gets to Hogwarts and has Snape bullying him and none of the other staff do anything to stop it. When they find out his a parselmouth, most of the school turn against him, again no one did anything about the harassment Harry was getting, even from some of the staff. He began to care for both of you, but like with others, you kept taking anything Dumbledore said as truth and fact, so he knew he couldn't trust you.'

'I don't blame him. We have a lot to make up to him, and I plan to call one last meeting of the order to tell them exactly how wrong we all were. They need to understand, especially about Snape and the prophecy.'

'I think that would be a good idea.'

'It said power the dark lord knows not,' Molly said.

'That's been put under a secrecy oath. Harry and Amelia didn't want anyone finding out. I will say that Harry used this power to prevent Ginny being raped by Draco Malfoy and two of his thug friends. It was the first time he used it.'

Molly had gasped, Arthur growled, 'He saves our daughter from dying, then from being raped, and we listened to Albus Dumbledore instead of showing our support for Harry. It's time for everyone to know Dumbledore didn't help Harry, didn't train him and basically left him to do this alone.'

Charlie gave his parent's a kindly smile, he could see it, he could see just how sorry they were for everything Harry went through and they will do anything to make it up to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry and Ginny were holding hands as they stepped into the Burrow. What shocked Harry was Mrs Weasley hugged him, like normal, but she began to cry, which wasn't normal. Harry held her tighter but he did look at Mr Weasley in confusion. It was Charlie that answered.

'I explained about Snape, the prophecy, the Dursley's, and all the other shit you went through, with no help from Dumbledore or McGonagall.'

'If we knew even one of these things Harry, there is no way we would have supported Albus. We are so sorry Harry, so very sorry. We know you can't forgive us, and you don't trust us, we understand. All we can do is make it up to you, but also show you that we will do everything we can to earn your trust.'

Harry sighed but he continued to hold his future mother-in-law, 'It might take a while, I've trusted so many and been betrayed.'

'We understand,' Arthur said but he got up and slowly pulled his wife out of Harry's arms, 'Sit and enjoy a nice cup of tea. Molly has made all your favourites, it's her way of saying sorry.'

Harry did one thing that no one expected, he kissed Molly on the cheek before sitting next to his girlfriend. Molly instantly wiped her eyes, then with a big grin, went back to cooking.

'So are they upstairs?' Harry asked.

'I figured Ginny would have told you.'

'Told me what?'

'Hermione and Ron kept arguing after Madam Bones and the minister did the statement on WWN. Dad told Hermione to leave, she wasn't welcome here anymore. Ron went off, said if Hermione had to leave then he was leaving, dad told him to leave, he did.' Charlie explained.

'Why? I mean they kept doing wrong by me and expected me to just forgive them. They argued nonstop, and even tried to stop me and Ginny being together. They went on about how they should be involved, yet all they did was argue with me, or hide information from me. To them, I wasn't allowed to have a life that they weren't a part of, or have a say on.'

'We don't know their reasons Harry, apart from the obvious. Ron just can't get over his jealously and Hermione can't believe you would know more than her or Albus,' Arthur sighed, 'I believe Albus has been using them to spy on you so he would know everything you were up to, or saying. He must have used some argument to make them agree with him and go against their friendship with you. Maybe one day I will get the truth out of Ron, but right now there would be no use when he's so angry that he lost his chance to be recognised.'

'That's half his trouble Mr Weasley. Ron told me when we first met that even if he did good at something, his brothers had all done it first so it won't matter. He went on about how Bill was head boy, but popular, liked and then successful as a curse breaker. Then Charlie, makes the quidditch team, ends up captain, took Gryffindor to winning the cup, then has a great job working with dragons. He didn't say much about Percy, except perfect prefect poncy Percy. He then went on about the twins, how they were funny, they came up with great pranks, how everyone liked them, and now are successful with the shop. Ginny is the only girl, and the first girl in seven generations so he knew she would get more attention than him. He feels sorry for himself, but he also isn't doing anything to make something of himself. He just keeps blaming everyone else when something doesn't go his way. I was the biggest one to blame though. The boy who lived and all he will be seen is my sidekick, someone that just hangs around famous people in the hope they would be recognised.'

'It's one reason Harry never fought about the prefect position. Going on the rules, prefects have to have good marks, and hardly any detentions. We went over the marks and detentions for the boys in Gryffindor. Harry was first in marks, he did have a lot of detentions but that was mainly Snape. Neville had the next best marks and hardly any detentions. Dean was next with just a couple more detentions than Neville and that's in the previous four years. Seamus next but he had a lot of detentions. Ron had the worst marks and more detentions than anyone in Gryffindor, except the twins. If anyone should have received the prefect badge, it should have been Harry, if not him then either Neville or Dean. But add the fact that Harry saved my life, saved Hermione's life, saved the school from being closed, and won the triwizard tournament. Harry should have been given the badge,' Ginny said.

'I wasn't really fussed, but Ron should not have been prefect, and all he did was abuse the position and skive off his responsibilities. To be honest, Ron would not have passed his first or second year tests if it wasn't for me and Hermione. He just didn't want to do any work and always waited until the last minute to do any homework. I found out that he copied a lot of my work to add to the tiny bit he did. I found a spell that stopped anyone from reading my writing, I would take it off just before handing it in. Even though all that is bad enough, I'm sorry, but Ron feels that he should get things handed to him because he's a pureblood. I overheard him going on about it once. He wasn't talking to anyone, just going off like he does. I think Dumbledore used Ron's jealously to spy on me, but also to stop me learning properly.'

'What do you mean learning properly?' Arthur asked.

'I'm not sure why, but Ron would always make it difficult to do homework. He also played on our friendship. See, I never had any friends before, so I sort of let Ron talk me into skiving off my work just so I wouldn't lose my first friend. It wasn't until third year that I realised I was ruining my own future by allowing Ron to talk me out of doing my work. I began to make the excuse by saying I was going to bed early. I would do my work behind my curtains on my bed, otherwise Ron just kept talking while I was trying to concentrate. I also think Hermione was doing the same. She would talk or huff, make all these noises while I was trying to work. If she was trying to study she went off at everyone for making any noise. When I was finished my work, she would snatch my work out of my hand and began writing remarks about what was wrong. I used to change my work when she did that. One time I decided to try something. I did my work, like always, then Hermione wrote down what I did wrong or needed to change. I said I would do it in the morning, and I did, but what she didn't know was I handed in my original work. She only saw the copy with the changes. I got better marks than what I was getting doing it Hermione's way. It's like she was deliberately sabotaging my education. I just don't get why. Even if she was spying for the old man, why would she try to ruin my schoolwork?'

'It sounds to me like Ron and Hermione were trying to stop you learning properly, or at least not do your best work. Like I said Harry, I will speak with Ron one day, but not until he's had some time to calm down. It may cause some problems at Hogwarts so it might be best to stay away from them.'

'I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I'm going to hire tutors, which has already been worked out.'

'I am as well. Harry spoke with Madam Bones, she's getting us tutors, but also for Susan and Neville. McGonagall won't do anything about the bullying, she will keep Ron as prefect, same as Hermione. If we're there they will make it difficult for me and Harry. Susan wants to be an auror, she's not even up to a fifth year, and what she does know is thanks to Harry. Neville has never had any support or help from the teachers, especially bullying. Ron even bully's Neville. Luna might be joining us, we're not sure yet. It will save you money as well. Harry already has the books I need, he'll be just getting the seventh year texts. No new robes need to be bought as we'll be using Grimmauld place to have our lessons in. Harry already has Dobby working on cleaning the place up so it's suitable to use. Harry has already taught me more than what I would learn at Hogwarts. And even though I want to play quidditch, I found I like history, but not with Binns teaching.'

'I wanted to learn more history of the wizarding world so I began to buy a lot of books. Ginny would be so engrossed in reading that she wouldn't hear me when I called her. It is a fascinating subject when Binns isn't putting you to sleep. There is only a few decent teachers and classes at Hogwarts. Transfiguration is taught properly but McGonagall is so cold. Charms is great, and we liked Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, and Slughorn. I like Hagrid, but he should never been allowed to teach. And let's not talk about how bad defence was. I'm still considering an auror, that won't happen without private tutoring in things like potions.'

'Do you know who is going to be your tutors?' Arthur asked as he looked between his daughter and her boyfriend.

'I'm going to be one. I can take them through charms, care of magical creatures and astronomy, my three best class. Connie Hammer, an auror has agreed to take some time off and tutor them. She can take them through defence, potions, and transfigurations. If they want to learn arithmancy or ancient runes, she can get them started on those subjects. We all agreed that history would be fine learning from books. Harry and Ginny just need to get a wide range of titles.' Charlie said.

'I found out that ancient runes can be used by aurors sometimes, if they need to break through wards or if an item is cursed. See, I had no idea what classes to take at the end of my second year as I had no idea about subjects that would be needed for the different professions. I didn't even know there were such things as aurors or warders who use runes. Ron and Percy told me to take divination, and Ron said care of magical creatures would be a good class to have. That was before we knew Hagrid was going to be the new teacher. As I said before, I didn't want to lose Ron as a friend, so I signed up for what he did. Then in our fifth year we get careers advice. It was then that I found out that I should have taken arithmancy and ancient runes. I never heard of either until Hermione mentioned them.'

'Divination would only be good for someone who has the ability. It can't be taught so there's no use having it as an elective. It would be best to have the students tested, and if they have any type of seer ability, then they can take her class. Tell me how you and Ron passed your divination test at the end of that year, since neither of you have the ability?' Arthur asked.

Harry knew he would tell the man, but he could also tell that the elder Weasley's were disappointed in their youngest son. They also knew something was going on with Ron and were determined to find out exactly what that was.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Ron worked out that Trelawney seemed to like to hear about danger. He suggested we make up the most gruesome ways to die and pretend to see it in the tea leaves or crystal ball. Hermione gave up that class halfway through that year. I realised how hopeless it was and figured I would drop that class and take something else. I went to McGonagall, she said I couldn't, it was too late. Charlie also told me we can have tutors, yet McGonagall told me only Hogwarts students can take their NEWTS. She lied twice, again, I have no idea why.'

'It sounds to me like they were deliberately making sure you did not learn more than was necessary,' Molly said, 'I know Ron is lazy, which is why I get him working in the garden a lot, or helping in the kitchen. It's more than laziness. He made sure Harry didn't learn, but he also wrecked any chance he had by taking classes that will not help him get a decent job. He only got three owls, yet all of them were A's. He did not get one e or o. I know Fred and George fooled us so we would believe they were not as smart as they really were. That is my fault as I always pushed for them to get a good job in the ministry. They wanted their shop, so they fooled us so we would believe they would never get a job anywhere else. They showed just how smart they really are. Almost all their products are potion based, or based around charms. What could make Ron ruin any chances he has of getting a decent job?'

'Dumbledore might have helped him get the job he wanted, if he hadn't died. I mean if they was spying on Harry, then he had to offer them something,' Ginny said.

'For Ron, it would have to be either a quidditch career or working in the department of magical games and sports,' Charlie said.

'He told me an auror sounded interesting when the fake Moody said I would make a good auror. If he knew his marks weren't good, then auror was out, so why say that?' Harry asked.

'I don't think we will work it out, not until I talk to him. But to your idea, I believe its for the best. Having tutors mean's Ginny will probably be able to take her NEWTS when Harry does.'

'I'm hoping, but I won't know until we begin. Connie and Charlie are going to access me. They know I'm up to seventh year with defence, thanks to Harry. Charms has always come easy for me. It's just the rest.'

'Even though it's the holidays, you could practice your transfiguration and potions. Amelia removed the trace Gin, take advantage of it. Mum is brilliant at potions, dad and mum are both good at transfiguration and charms,' Charlie said.

'I suppose it would help. How are you going to teach us about creatures though?' Ginny asked.

'Amelia got permission from the governors for me to take my students into the forbidden forest to study the unicorns, centaurs, thestrals, bowtruckles, kneazles and the other odd creature. But there will not be any blast ended skrewts or acromantula. I might be able to work on a portkey to the local dragon reserve.'

'I'll skip the dragons,' Harry said making Charlie and Ginny laugh.

The following day, Harry finished his first lot of mirrors for the auror office so he took them straight to the ministry. He had a hat on, and since he didn't wear glasses anymore, he hoped no one would recognise him.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' Connie smiled.

'Came to deliver the first lot of communication mirrors. There's ten sets of two. I'm working on the charms my dad did in the hope I can make them all connect with the others. But I've only just began to look through my dad's notes.'

'These are going to help a lot. Did you give Madam Bones any?'

'Saw her first before coming here, so she has a few sets now. One is for the head auror so she can contact him straight away. The rest are for you lot. Where should I put them?'

'Just on the desk here is fine. I hope you've been paid already.'

'Yep, Amelia saw to that as well. The minister has ordered a few as well. He wants to be able to talk to the heads of each department without having to use the floo or call them into his office. Since you know how they work, can I leave you to explain to the others and your boss?'

'No problem Harry, and thanks. These will really help.'

The moment Harry left the other aurors all stared at Connie. All she did was smile. She knew why they were staring, she was friendly with Harry Potter, and on first name basis as well.

Arthur did call one last meeting of the order of the phoenix. He had Charlie explain everything about why Harry did not trust them all because of what Dumbledore did, or didn't do, which included things Minerva did not do. She huffed and went to argue but Molly ended up yelling at the woman. Molly really let go, first she yelled about leaving poor little baby Harry on a doorstep on a cold night, right after his parents were murdered. Molly called her a cruel woman which shocked not just Minerva, but everyone. Then Molly even told Minerva that Harry and Ginny were not returning to Hogwarts, they were hiring tutor, which was set up by Madam Amelia Bones. Minerva paled. She realised that when everyone found out that two of the people who saved their world refused to return to Hogwarts and she was one of the reasons, she will not stay as headmistress. She also realised that someone had told Harry the truth about how he could finish his education by hiring tutors. She knew it must have been Molly and Arthur. Minerva didn't say anything, just go up and left the house.

'Are you telling me that Albus did not have a healer examine Harry after he survived the killing curse?' Remus growled.

'No, he didn't. Just left him on the doorstep, and Minerva was with him.' Charlie said, 'But Harry and I had a good conversation about this. Why was it known that Harry had a scar, which identified him? Why was it known that Harry was the one that defeated Voldemort, which would send every death eater after him? Also, no one but Voldemort and Pettigrew was there, apart from James, Lily and Harry. How does anyone know what happened in that house? Because of the prophecy, Voldemort might not have used the killing curse on Harry, only on James and Lily. All this information was known by the morning, some that night, why?'

'That's a damn good question. Harry would be identified by the scar, and I know Bagnold, Crouch and others inside the ministry knew Albus placed Harry with Lily's family, who are muggles. They could not protect Harry if some of the death eaters turned up,' Kingsley said.

'He had halfbloods as death eaters who could have easily found out the information on Lily and her family. Snape could have as well since Snape knew Lily and Petunia. Since we know Harry never called that place home or them as family, the wards didn't work. Why was Harry left there, in danger from every one of Voldemort's supporters?' Tonks asked.

'Now you see some of the reasons Harry didn't trust Albus. But the worst is Snape,' Arthur sighed, 'A young Snape, who was a death eater at the time, overheard the first part of the prophecy. He went to Voldemort with that information.'

'So basically that snivelling bastard caused Voldemort to go after James, Lily and Harry,' Remus growled again, this time his eyes glowed gold, which was Moony trying to take over. Tonks wrapped her arms around her husband, hoping to calm him down.

'There are so many things like this, yet none of us knew, so we supported Albus. Harry saw that as betrayal. Also, we believe, but have no proof, that Ron and Hermione were spying on Harry for Albus, and trying to sabotage his education. Since I basically kicked them out, I can't get the answers. I also knew there would be no use speaking to Ron while he is so angry.'

Everyone wanted to know what Arthur meant by sabotaging Harry's education so Charlie, Molly and Arthur explained what Harry told them. By the end of the meeting, every one of the order members planned to write to Harry and apologise. They didn't expect him to forgive them, they just wanted Harry to know they were fooled, and lied to.

It only took a week before word leaked that Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who both were involved in the death of Voldemort, would not be returning to Hogwarts, and the reasons why. Two days later the new governors had removed Minerva from the position as headmistress, but she would not be deputy head or head of Gryffindor. They had also placed all the staff on probation. There would be new rules they would have to follow. Hagrid was returned to the game's keeper. He would no longer be a teacher, but he could buy a new wand. He just wasn't right to teach students, mainly because of his fascination with large and dangerous creatures. The governors explained to the staff about how some students were badly bullied, and in some cases by member of their own houses. Apart from Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, there were three other students who would be hiring tutors. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. Neville and Luna weren't returning to Hogwarts due to bullying, Susan so she could pass her tests to be an auror. She knew she would never pass if she returned to Hogwarts.

After the governors left, Minerva McGonagall handed in her resignation. She decided to retire and go back to her old home. She knew there was no use staying at Hogwarts, not when the changes would be ones she would not like.

The governors had gone over all the student's files. They wanted to know which students would need to be watched and which ones might need a helping hand. One thing they did was basically sack all the prefects. Not one of them deserved to be prefect or head boy or girl. Some might have good marks, but they were not liked by most of the students so many would ignore them. Hermione was one of these. Ron was one because of his dismal scores and his bad behaviour. All the prefects had things against them so they should never have been given the badge in the first place.

Harry decided to do one interview, with Luna which would be published in the Quibbler. He started off by saying if anyone wanted to know the truth about Harry, it would always be in the Quibbler. The daily prophet proved to lie whenever they felt like it and they would be bribed by people like Fudge, not even caring the lies they printed was putting people in danger.

Harry went to Grimmauld place with Dobby to decide what needed to be done to make the house a place that felt comfortable, at least while they were learning. One of the portraits told Harry that a red headed boy and a girl had been staying there. Harry instantly removed the fidelius charm, then redid it. He sent a permission note to Ginny, Charlie, Connie, Amelia, Neville, Luna, Susan, along with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George. He stressed that no one else could know or he would remove them as well. He found some of Ron and Hermione's things, he had Dobby drop them off at Hogsmeade, in the shrieking shack, than Dobby was to leave a note outside the charm of Grimmauld place for Ron and Hermione to find. The note basically told them to piss off, they were not welcome to use his home, not after betraying him. Harry didn't really care what happened to Ron and Hermione, nor where they would go. He forgave them too many times to do it again. They were out of his life, for good.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Over the next few weeks Harry received a lot of mail, mainly from the order of the phoenix, all apologising for believing Albus Dumbledore's lies. One thing he was surprised about, many of the order had given out information about the mistakes Albus made and how he basically set Harry up to die. It was mentioned about the prophecy, yet Albus didn't believe Harry needed training. He wasn't even up to scratch in his normal lessons due to bad teaching. It was written that Harry basically taught himself, but he also had help from his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry was sitting at the table drinking his morning tea, reading the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. He might not like the prophet, but sometimes they did print the truth. This morning there was a story about how the wizengamot had stripped Albus Dumbledore of his order of merlin, he was also removed from the chocolate frog cards. There would be new books released that would go into more details about his years as headmaster, and how he would now be known as the worst headmaster Hogwarts ever had.

'You look happy.'

Harry grinned as he looked up at his girlfriend, 'I was reading about the old man and how he lost his chocolate frog card and order of merlin.'

'Dad told me,' Ginny kissed Harry then sat opposite. Dobby instantly put a cup of tea in front of her, 'Ron came crawling home. Hermione was with him. Dad made her leave straight away before he spoke to Ron.'

'So he's back at the Burrow?'

'No, see, Ron began to go off about how you kicked them out of Grimmauld place when you had no right. Then he went off about making his girlfriend leave. Dad gave him one choice, tell him the truth about everything to do with you and what the old man told them to do or he would not be staying at the Burrow.'

'Did he explain why he spied on me and stopped me learning?'

'No, he said it was all lies. Dad had enough, told him to get out and never come back. If he wanted to stay with family then only Muriel would put up with him. We all know if he turns up at Muriel's she will make him work hard. He left, mum did use the floo to see if Ron went to Muriel's, he didn't. Dad had some of the order try to find out where he went and if Hermione went home to her parent's.'

'So where did Ron go?'

'First, Hermione's parent's said she could only stay if she didn't return to Hogwarts, and stayed away from Ron as they wanted nothing to do with him. The order said she hadn't left the house since. Now the order did find out that her parent's had set her up with her own bank account so she could pay for her Hogwarts things, but because of how she kept staying at the Burrow, they stopped adding money. If she tries to return to Hogwarts she won't be able to afford anything. We won't know what she will do until the first of September.'

'It's her own fault. She hardly spent time with her parent's over the last few years. Sooner or later they were going to say something. I mean, I get why her parent's wouldn't pay for that if she didn't want to spend time with them. It was like she was using them just for the money to pay for everything. So where did Ron end up?'

'The order found him in the shrieking shack. He is now working in maintenance at the ministry. He's back at the Burrow, but he has to pay for his room, and his food. If he wants mum to clean his clothes he has to pay for that as well. So far, he's only been able to pay to eat dinner as he wants at least two helpings. Mum and dad are really showing him just how much it costs to feed him. Since Ron is hopeless at those spells to help expand food, he has to pay mum to do it. Oh, he is not in the house either. Dad cleaned out a part of the shed. It's got a section smaller than his old room. Dad's hoping eventually he will tell him about why he spied once he realises what he's lost.'

'He brought it on themselves, they both did. Do you think she will find some way to get to Hogwarts?'

'Not without being able to buy her own books. I mean she could use the books from the library, yet sometimes they are signed out so she might not end up with them in time to do her work. I don't know, but I know she won't be happy that she lost the badge and won't get head girl. We all heard her say she would eventually be head girl.'

'Ron is finding out what the real world is like and how much it costs just to feed him. Hermione might have always had money but I get why her parent's stopped giving her any. No parent would pay for a child if that child deliberately stay away from them. It's like she doesn't want anything to do with them because they can't understand magic. Her parent's accepted her as a witch yet it was like she was telling them they weren't good enough for her. Anyway, let's forget about them. We have two weeks left before we begin our studies and since we're going to have better teachers, they will work us hard. I'm actually looking forward to learning potions. I enjoy it with Slughorn and using the book.'

'I want to learn the basics, and I can now that I don't have to put up with Snape. This place looks better though.'

'Even though I will still buy another house, there is no use right now when we will be spending most of our time here and at the Burrow. I figured this house could always be used for something, I just wanted to get rid of the portraits and all the dark stuff, along with those elf heads.'

'What happened to Kreacher?'

'After he told me about regulus and the locket, he just died. I think he was only keeping himself alive so he could protect the locket. I also think he wanted to do what Regulus wanted, so he kept waiting and hoping. I ended up burying him down the back garden, where the rest of the elf heads are.'

'You're probably right, he waited until he fulfilled his last order from his master, then allowed himself to die. He was old, and he wasn't happy.'

'Yeah, he was old.'

Over the next two weeks, Harry and Ginny went out a lot. Harry wanted to show Ginny some of the good things in the muggle world, so they went to the movies a lot, and even went to a few clubs to dance and have a drink. They worked on some magic to create fake identification's so they had no problem getting into clubs.

Even though Arthur and Molly were showing Harry how wrong they had been, one thing they did surprised Harry. They allowed Ginny to spend the odd night at Grimmauld place. When Harry asked why, both Arthur and Molly said that they knew Ginny and Harry would eventually marry. First they wanted to finish their education. They also said they proved they could be responsible. Harry and Ginny both said they planned to marry after taking their NEWTS and before they begin their careers. They wanted to have time for a honeymoon.

It was right then that Harry surprised Molly by handing her a bag of money. He said it was for the wedding, and to get planning as he would like the wedding to be at the Burrow. He only had a couple of stipulations. No reporters, and Ron and Hermione would not be invited. Luna will be writing a piece and taking the pictures, she will then release just a couple and a small story. But they knew Luna would not go too far or take advantage. Right then the four of them sitting down with some cake and tea and began to make wedding plans. They might have a year to go and hadn't even decided on the actual date, but they could make a start, which is what they did. Since they were learning from tutors, they would be able to drop in a lot to discuss the wedding and any type of idea's they might have had.

It was right after that first talk that Harry took Ginny to buy an engagement ring. He wanted something she would like and figured she should have some say. It would also help since the engagement ring would need to match the wedding rings, which they planned to look at while they were out. Even though they still wanted to wait for the year to be over, they were excited about their wedding, and being married.

They decided to buy the rings in the muggle world, then have charms placed on them, like the one to detect poisons in food or drink. Connie was able to do those for them. Ginny also thought of buying a wedding dress in the muggle world, since there were plenty to choose from. If she got one from the wizarding world, it would have to be handmade, which would cost a lot more than one from the muggle world. Once she picked one then all she had to do was have a few fittings to make sure it fit perfectly.

Luna was going to be Ginny's maid of honour. Neville was going to be Harry's best man. The guest list would be the immediate Weasley family, some friends, and some like Remus and Tonks. So even though Harry was still disappointed in his father's old friend, Remus did apologise for believing in Albus Dumbledore and not speaking to Harry himself about his life with the muggles and at Hogwarts. They might never be close, but Harry decided he wanted all that put to rest, and he knew it's what his parent's would want as well. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. So Remus would be at the wedding, to represent Harry's family. Maybe one day Harry might be able to forgive everyone, but he figured even if that took a while, this was a start. Being tutored and planning the wedding was the beginning of his new life, so Harry could finally put his old life to rest and concentrate on the future.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Hermione was not able to afford to return to Hogwarts. Ginny found out that she had made a deal with her parent's. She worked part time for them at their dentist clinic, they would help pay for her muggle education. She would live at home but she would have to pay for her room, and cook her own meals. No one was sure if they would ever see her in the wizarding world again. They did know that Hermione had not seen Ron. Her parent's had stipulated she was never to have anything to do with Ron, or the wizarding world. Once she finished her education and got a full time job, she could do whatever she wanted since she would not be living with them. No one was sure if she would stay in the muggle world of if she would return to the wizarding world after finishing her muggle education. They did know that since some stories had been leaked about how Ron and Hermione had basically spied on Harry for Dumbledore as well as hurting his education that if Hermione returned to the wizarding world, no one would trust her. It might end up that no one will hire her if she did return.

Ron had tried to get a better job, but after seeing his owl scores, he never made it out of maintenance. Since he only earned minimum wage, he was still living in Arthur's shed and still had to pay for his mother to cook and clean for him. To this day Arthur still hadn't found out if Ron had spied on Harry and if he had deliberately stopped Harry learning. Arthur was determined to find out, he just wasn't sure how long it would take. He thought if he didn't get the answers soon, he might just resort to using veritaserum on his youngest son.

Over the first two years after the death of Voldemort, the new governors worked on a lot of major changes at Hogwarts. There were now more subjects, and two teachers for each subject. The head of house was no longer a teacher, they were like a councillor that was available at all times. Strict rules were brought in regarding bullying so within a month three students had been expelled. Those three students were from old pureblood families who supported Voldemort, and had family members in Azkaban. After they were expelled, some pureblood students left Hogwarts and enrolled in Durmstrang. The other purebloods realised if they wanted to remain at Hogwarts then they would have to change their ways. They decided to just do their work and stay away from everyone. Filius Flitwick ended up headmaster with Pomona Sprout as deputy headmistress.

Harry and Ginny went on to pass all their NEWTS with all o's. They got married a month after their tests. Just as the wizarding world celebrated when baby Harry beat Voldemort, and when Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Connie, Tim and Amelia beat him for the final time, every one celebrated. This time they were celebrating two of their hero's marriage. They were happy for Harry Potter and his new wife, Ginny Potter.

The Potter's took two months off to have a honeymoon. When they returned Harry had surprised Ginny by organising a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies. She made the reserve team and was told she would end up playing on the main team no later than two years. Harry began training to be an auror. Connie and Tim were his instructors. Since they knew about his power, which was protected by secrecy oaths, Amelia thought this way Harry could incorporate his power into the training without anyone else finding out. Amelia had it planned that all trainee's or junior aurors would be teamed up with a senior auror. She already organised for Tim to be Harry's partner, even after he had finished training. Harry and Tim ended up great friends, and even though Tim was Harry's immediate boss it didn't affect their friendship or working relationship.

Harry and Ginny remained close friends with Neville and Luna. Neville was now engaged to Hannah Abbott, so even though it may take them a while to trust the Hufflepuff, Harry and Ginner were friendly with Hannah. Luna ended up dating a man who also seemed to have a gift of seeing animals no one had ever seen before. They married before going off on a world tour in the hope to find proof so people would see that these animals Luna and Rolf spoke about were real.

Connie and Charlie ended up marrying, after Charlie decided to give up looking after dragons and taking on the job of care of magical creature's teacher at Hogwarts. Charlie stayed friendly with Hagrid, but refuse to allow any type of dangerous animal into Hogwarts that could harm a student.

Bill end up marrying Fleur and within a year, she gave birth to their first child, a girl they called Victoire. Molly slowly came around and became friendly with the French woman.

Percy never ended up making it back to the minister's office, and stayed a junior assistant in the department of magical cooperation. He also never apologised to his parent's and was never invited to the Burrow for any family event, like a wedding, birthday or birth of a child.

The Weasley twins shop ended up a huge success. They opened another shop in Hogsmeade then began to branch out to other countries. Fred went on to marry Angelina, and George married Alicia.

Because of the way Ron behaved, he was always asked to leave the Burrow or remain in the shed if Harry and Ginny were there. He only tried to join the family once, but the first time he said something nasty to Harry, Arthur made him leave and forbid him from ever coming to the house again. It was from then on that Molly would send his washing and his dinner down to the shed. It was just lucky that Arthur had worked on a small bathroom with just a shower, toilet and sink, which happened to be in the same section of the shed where Ron's bed was.

Arthur did finally get the answers he wanted, when he spiked Ron's tea with veritaserum. It was as they suspected. Albus paid Ron to spy on Harry and disrupt his learning. Albus also promise to get Ron onto the Chudley Cannon's quidditch team, as keeper. Hermione was also paid but she was also promise some of Albus's books from his private collection when he died. Neither ended up receiving what they were promised and were now not welcome by family or friends, or anyone else in the wizarding world. Hermione was turned down for every job she applied for so she eventually returned to the muggle world, for good. Ron still blamed Harry for everything including the shitty life he was living now, but he did realise that he was never going to get a better life, so he began drinking. One day, when Ron was drunk, he saw Ginny and attacked her. He said Ginny was the reason Harry deserted his true friends, she was to blame. That was the first time Ron ended up in Azkaban. He ended up going to Azkaban five different times, the last time was when he attempted to use the killing curse on Harry, so Ron was sent to Azkaban, for life. He would die in prison.

When a few of the purebloods that had lost their parent's due to Harry, Ginny, Amelia, Tim, Connie, Mad-eye and Charlie tried to cause trouble, they found themselves doing weeks, to months in Azkaban. They were forbidden from working at the ministry, or opening any type of business. They finally realised that they could not remain in England so they went back to Bulgaria which still support the dark arts and they often had dark wizards that they would follow. They hoped one day that their new leader could get rid of the people in England that had run them off.

No one ever heard from or saw Hermione again. No one bothered to find out where she was or what she was doing. If a magical child turned up at Hogwarts that resembled Hermione in any way, the child would be watched. No one would do anything to the child for what the mother did, they would just keep an eye on the child to make sure that Hermione hadn't lied to the child. They wanted to make sure if Hermione did have a magical child that he or she didn't start any trouble.

Arthur and Molly had turned all their spare rooms into guest rooms, but they all had cots for the babies being born into the family. They would end up with nineteen grandchildren, even if they never saw Percy's two son's. Remus and Tonks's three children also spent a lot of time at the Burrow, none of them end up infected with lycanthropy.

By the time Ginny was ready to retire after having a brilliant career with the Holyhead Harpies, Harry had become the head auror.

Harry and Ginny went on to have four children. One thing Harry said was he would like to incorporate his parent's and Sirius's names into his children but not have them named after them. Ginny came up with the idea of naming any girls they had after flowers, like Lily.

Orion James Potter was the first child born, who had Harry's eyes, and red hair but much darker than the Weasley hair. It was Lily Potter's auburn hair. Charlus Neville Potter, Charlie for short, was named after Harry's grandfather and Ginny's brother. He had the dark red hair but Ginny's brown eyes. Both boys loved to fly, and were a lot like their father on a broom.

Jasmine Luna Potter and Holly Lily Potter were twins, born three years after Charlie. They had the auburn hair, and green eyes, but their facial features were a mixture of Harry and Ginny.

All four of the Potter children had Ginny's good eyesight and not Harry's abysmal eyesight.

Harry was sitting in his office at home staring at the pictures on the mantle above the fire place. He kept thinking how perfect his life was, how to him at least, he had the perfect life. He had a beautiful and talented wife, and four wonderful children. He was close to all his in-laws and to the children that had been born into the family.

'From when I first found out I was a wizard to now, my life has completely changed. I went from having no family and only a couple of friends, to a very large family and those old friends ended up my enemy. Life can be strange and unusual, at time.' he smiled as he stared at the waving pictures of his parent's and godfather. He didn't know how, but he knew they were watching him and he knew they were proud of the man he had become.

Harry Potter might have begun his life as the boy who lived, to being one of the saviours of the wizarding world. But he ended up with exactly what he wanted. He had a family. He had a wife and four children. He had parents even if they were his in-laws. He had brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews and he had some great friends. Yes, Harry Potter had everything he always hoped to have.

The end:


End file.
